¡Feliz aniversario Spock!
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde que el capitán Kirk y el comandante Spock decidieron iniciar una relación romantica. Misiones, dudas, conflictos interculturales, y tripulación metiche se interponen en la planeación de esta hermosa celebración. ¿Resultará todo al final?
1. ¿Qué dia será ese?

_Culpo a la luna por darme la inspiración y a las estrellas por ser sus cómplices._

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos.**

Creo que sobra advertir que este Fic contiene Spirk pero por si acaso: Este fic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea pareja Spock/Kirk. Si no te gusta no leas. De ahí en fuera es un fanfic muy fluffy. Disfuten.

* * *

**¡Feliz aniversario Spock!**

**Capitulo uno: ¿Qué día será ese?**

Dentro la inmensidad del Universo, más concretamente en lo que los humanos llaman Vía Láctea, existía un joven de esa misma raza, que caminaba nerviosamente a lo largo y ancho de su camarote. Este particular ser, ostentaba un uniforme color dorado de la llamada Flota Estelar, pero no era cualquier miembro de la tripulación, no, era el capitán y nada más y nada menos que de la gran USS Enterprise, si le preguntaban, la mejor nave de toda la Flota. Este capitán ―dotado de unos profundos ojos azules, cabello rubio, y un singular atractivo ―intentaba encontrar fuerzas para hacer algo que lo tenía consumiendo sus nervios desde hace aproximadamente quince días terrestres.

No era algo del otro mundo, no asesinaría a nadie, ni intentaría entrar en territorio Klingon, tampoco iría sin protección a un planeta de criaturas carnívoras. No, nada de eso. Aunque, para ser sinceros, él capitán haría todo sin rechistar si eso impedía hacer lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, posponerlo, como venía haciendo desde que supo cual debía ser su proceder. Pero el tiempo venía acabándosele, y este, en forma de reloj retumbaba en su cabeza advirtiéndole que llegaba a su fin. No era una persona que se dejase llevar por el miedo, sin embargo, se encontró molesto al descubrir las palmas de sus manos transpirando y a su corazón latiendo de manera desenfrenada.

El sonido seseante de la puerta de su camarote siendo abierta, lo saco de sus pensamientos violentamente. Ahogo un grito de terror, y se volteó ante la persona que se encontraba en el umbral de su habitación. La luz del exterior se coló en la penumbra en la que se encontraba, cegándolo parcialmente por unos instantes, impidiéndole ver nada más que la silueta del invasor. Sin embargo ésta era demasiado familiar, inmediatamente supo quién era. Un escalofrío bajó desde su nuca, recorriendo su columna, haciéndolo estremecer. El intruso adelantó unos pasos, llegando hasta el cuerpo paralizado de terror del humano, tomándolo de los hombros.

―¿Jim? ―preguntó preocupado él ―¿Te encuentras bien?

Las pupilas del capitán se dilataron, permitiéndole observar los suaves rasgos vulcanos de quién lo tenía firmemente agarrado. Su seño estaba un poco fruncido, no evidentemente, pero tratándose de él indicaba un gran sentimiento de inquietud. Jim se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo permanecía paralizado entre las manos del contrario, y que su rostro denotaba una mueca de pánico. Sacudiendo su cabeza y tras decirse a sí mismo un nada amable "no seas idiota", compuso una sonrisa y abrazándose a quien tenía enfrente, relajó su cuerpo. El calor corporal del extraterrestre lo rodeo y junto con él la calma, mientras éste lo abrazaba de vuelta, estrechándolo aun más cerca.

―Me encuentro bien Spock ―susurró el rubio

―Permíteme discrepar Ashayam* ―dijo el vulcano ―tu reacción cuando entré en tus aposentos denota que no te encuentras "bien".

Jim se separó del cuerpo de Spock solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran. El humano tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perderse en las profundidades de esos pozos negros como el ónix. Obligándose a concentrarse.

―Estoy bien ―dijo acariciando la pálida mejilla de su primer oficial ― de verdad.

El vulcano levantó una ceja en una clara señal de incredulidad. Pero después de unos segundos suspiro, dejándolo pasar. Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo diría. Cuando estuviese listo.

―¿Puedo sugerirte que vallamos a la cama? ―dijo Spock ― A dormir ―aclaró el vulcano al ver el brillo malicioso en los orbes azules de Jim ―te vez cansado.

―Rompes mis ilusiones Spock ―dijo Jim sonriendo.

―Te aseguro que esas no son mis intenciones ―respondió el pelinegro.

―Lo sé, estaba bromeando, pero tienes razón, estoy cansado, fue un largo día.

Jim le dio un casto beso en los labios al vulcano, antes de separarse y gentilmente tomar su mano para dirigirlo a la gran cama en el centro de la pared opuesta a ellos.

―La duración de los días no varían K'diwa* ―dijo el vulcano suavemente.

El rubio rió francamente, mirando a su pareja con cariño. Se sentaron en medio del colchón. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y juntos procedieron a desnudar al otro, acariciándose en el proceso, en un ritual lleno de sensualidad, pero sobre todo, amor. Con la ropa interior como única prenda en sus cuerpos procedieron a acostarse, envolviéndose entre mantas y extremidades del contrario. Jim se relajó en el capullo de calor, ciertamente había sido un día con mucho trabajo. Sentía cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, pero era el segundo el que realmente lo había agotado… y también era el que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Removiéndose incomodo se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Spock, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, buscando una nueva posición. No dio resultado. Su conciencia lo atormentaba, había prometido decírselo hoy. No podía posponerlo más, sería demasiado tarde si lo hacía. Inhalo lentamente para darse valor y nuevamente se removió entre los brazos del vulcano, esta vez para romper su abrazo. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama. Spock hizo lo mismo, intrigado.

―¿Qué sucede Jim? ―preguntó con un sutil tinte de alarma en su voz.

El rubio volvió a suspirar. Tomó las manos del vulcano, clavando su mirada en las sabanas. No sabía cómo empezar, la culpa por no haber tenido el coraje para hablar antes le impedía hablar.

―Puedes decirme lo que sea Las'hark* ―intentó animar el vulcano, tomando la barbilla de Jim, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos ―cualquier cosa.

―Es que no sé cómo empezar ―confesó Jim ―me da un poco de vergüenza.

―Es ilógico que sientas vergüenza de confesarme tus preocupaciones ―objetó el vulcano ―soy tu pareja, haré lo que esté en mis manos para poder ayudarte, sin importar de qué se trate.

Jim sonrió. Las palabras del vulcano se metieron en su corazón, inflando su pecho, inundándolo con un sentimiento de calidez. Los ojos del humano brillaron.

―Bueno ―comenzó, y junto con sus palabras un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro ―yo, quería preguntarte si tu… si ustedes los vulcanos… tu sabes…

―Lo lamento Jim ―contestó Spock ―pero me temo que no estoy comprendiendo.

―¿Sabes que pasará el miércoles dentro de dos semanas? ―preguntó el rubio, el rojo de sus mejillas se intensifico, subiéndole el color hasta las orejas. Se sentía ridículo.

―Según mis cálculos será el día anterior a nuestro arribo a Eta Prima para nuestro encuentro con el USS Temple ―respondió el pelinegro ―me temo que sigo sin comprender tu reacción K'diwa*, ¿a caso hay alguien en la nave con la que nos encontraremos que representa una incomodidad para tu persona?

―No Spock no hay nadie ―dijo Jim resoplando un poco molesto ―No me refería a eso

―Especifica ―pidió el vulcano

―Vamos, puedes hacerlo ―animó el ojiazul ― Me refiero a un acontecimiento que nos involucra a ambos... como pareja ―aclaró cuando vio la clara intención de Spock de recalcarle que el encuentro con el USS Temple los incluía a ambos.

Spock lo miro con el seño fruncido. Repasando todos los acontecimientos en el itinerario de ese día que podía clasificarse como que los involucraba a ambos como pareja. Al encontrarse sin respuesta, no pudo hacer más que admitir su ignorancia.

―Me temo que no poseo la información que me requieres Jim

El rubio resopló, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

―Bueno…―dijo mientras pensaba en cómo hacer comprender al vulcano ―Entonces dime qué sucedió un año atrás de la fecha del miércoles dentro de dos semanas… que nos involucra a ambos como pareja ―aclaro para evitar errores.

―En esa fecha, del año pasado del calendario gregoriano, nosotros decidimos comenzar una relación romántica como pareja ―respondió el vulcano con solemnidad

―¡Bingo! ―exclamó Jim extasiado ―Y no Spock, no me refiero al juego humano, es una expresión

El vulcano asintió. Ambos se quedaron callados. Mirándose. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jim volviese a resoplar en molestia.

―Aún no comprendes por qué te menciono esto ¿verdad?

Spock lo miró a los ojos con la disculpa inundando sus orbes ónix, y en un gesto aprendido de Jim, se encogió de hombros para poner en claro su ignorancia.

―¿Qué tus padres nunca celebraron? ―preguntó el humano perplejo.

―Me temo que no existen festividades en la cultura Vulcana ―se disculpó Spock.

―Bueno ―dijo Jim más tranquilo y dispuesto a explicarle a su pareja la importancia de esto ― la fecha del inicio de una relación es muy importante.

―Te aseguro que para un vulcano también ―respondió Spock ― la fecha del inicio de nuestra relación ha sido él día más importante de mi vida.

De no haber sido derretido por sus palabras, Jim habría gritado de frustración. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan romántico con ese tono de voz neutro?

―Pongámoslo de esta manera ―dijo Jim en un último intento por hacer comprender al vulcano ―Tu has estado en las celebraciones de los cumpleaños aquí en la nave.

―Así es ―afirmó el pelinegro ―Los humanos suelen celebrar el aniversario de su nacimiento

―¡Por fin! ―gritó Jim eufórico ―Ahora, no es la única celebración de los humanos, eso ya lo sabes. Dentro de dos semanas será el cumpleaños de nuestra relación

―El aniversario del nacimiento de nuestra relación ―dijo Spock

―¡Exacto! ―exclamó el rubio ― Es nuestro aniversario, de nosotros…

―y tú quieres celebrarlo ―completó Spock

―¡Sí! ―aseguró Jim ―¿Lo celebraríamos? ―preguntó un poco tímido ― no sería nada grande como los cumpleaños, sino algo intimo, de solo nosotros, si quieres puedes ocuparte para asegurarte, o si quieres yo puedo hacerlo, digo, no tienes que hacer nada que tu no quieras y yo estari…

El vulcano calló la verborrea del humano con estampando sus labios contra los suyos. Jim devolvió el beso, sintiendo sus nervios ahogarse ante la urgencia del mismo.

―Estaré encantado de encargarme de la celebración si eso te hace feliz ―dijo el pelinegro cuando se separaron

―Esto es muy importante para mí ―espetó Jim ―¿Para ti?

―Nunca creí poder tomarle tanta importancia a una fecha banal ―dijo el mestizo mirándolo con ternura ―pero definitivamente el día en el que nos unimos prueba que mis creencias eran erróneas. Para los vulcanos la celebración de los días pasados no tienen sentido, pero si es tan importante para ti T'hy'la*, por supuesto que lo haremos. A demás, si ese día no merece una celebración, ninguna otra podría merecerlo.

Jim sonrió con la alegría inundando su ser. Se acercó nuevamente a Spock y lo besó dulcemente. Sus labios se movieron sincronizados en un inocente roce, así mismo sus dedos índice y medio de una de sus manos se acariciaban lentamente. El amor entre ellos era prácticamente palpable, así como la felicidad de James y el regocijo del vulcano por haber hecho a su amado tan feliz.

―Será mejor que vallamos a dormir ―susurró Jim después de unos segundos, aun entre los labios del vulcano

Spock asintió y los tumbó a ambos en la cama. Así abrazados como estaban, regularon sus respiraciones y en unos cuantos minutos el pelinegro ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Jim repasaba sus anteriores inquietudes, riéndose de sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para temer esa conversación. Al final había sido de las más hermosas de su vida. Poco a poco comenzó a sucumbir ante los brazos de Morfeo*. No le faltaba mucho para unirse a su vulcano en el reposo, cuando una súbita pregunta lo saco repentinamente de su estupor. Tensando su cuerpo, paralizándolo en terror, y abriendo los ojos rápidamente. ¿¡Qué demonios le regalaría a Spock!?

* * *

***K'diwa/Ashayam: Querido o amado**

***Las'hark: Sol**

***Morfeo: Dios de los sueños en la mitología griega.**

Hola, hermosas personas que me leen.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Les esperan muchas cosas locas a esos dos. Procurare actualizar dentro de una o dos semanas, dependiendo del trabajo que me dejen en la Facultad.

Nos leemos

*Bliss*


	2. La Carta

_Culpo a la luna por darme la inspiración y a las estrellas por ser sus cómplices._

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos.**

Creo que sobra advertir que este Fic contiene Spirk pero por si acaso: Este fic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea pareja Spock/Kirk. Si no te gusta no leas. De ahí en fuera es un fanfic muy fluffy. Disfuten.

**Capitulo dedicado a: LittleHarmony, por dejarme el primer review de este fanfic. Muchas gracias linda y espero que te guste.**

* * *

**¡Feliz aniversario Spock!**

**By BlissVmpKr**

**Capitulo dos: La carta**

Cuando Jim despertó, Spock ya no estaba en la habitación. Ese día comenzaba su turno primero que él. Kirk se desperezó, sus músculos dolieron cuando los estiró, reclamándole por la mala noche. A penas había pegado ojo*. Miró el reloj holográfico en su pared. Aún le faltaba una hora para presentarse en el puente. Tomó una ducha rápida y se fue a desayunar. Esa estúpida pregunta había sido la causa de su mal sueño. Bueno, en realidad no era tan estúpida. ¿Qué se le regala a un vulcano?

Tomó el plato de cereal y huevos con tocino que pidió al replicador. Vio a Bones sentado solo en una de las mesas. Como de costumbre, se sentó al lado de él. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y el doctor de contestó de la misma manera. Jim revolvió su comida, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podría darle?

―Ok ―espetó McCoy ―escúpelo Kirk.

―¿De qué hablas? ―dijo Jim perplejo, levantando la mirada para ver al castaño.

―No te hagas el que no sabe, niño ―dijo el doctor frunciendo el ceño ―algo te pasa, y me dirás qué mierda es ó me iré a la enfermería y dejaré que te hundas en tu miseria solo.

Jim soltó una pequeña risa. A veces lo gruñón de Bones lo hacía sentir bien. Pues aunque el médico no lo admitiera, cuando hacia eso, gritaba lo mucho que le importaba. Tal vez sería bueno preguntarle a McCoy, después de todo, el había estado casado. Él sabría aconsejarle qué demonios podría darle a Spock.

―Pronto será el aniversario de Spock y mío ―dijo Jim

―¿Cuando? ―preguntó Bones

―Dentro de dos semanas ―respondió el rubio ―el miércoles para ser más exactos

―¿Y? ―cuestionó el médico ―¿Cuál es el problema? No tendremos una misión importante hasta el día siguiente

―Es que… ―comenzó Jim apenado ―No sé qué regalarle

El doctor guardo silencio, mirándolo inquisitivo, interrogándolo.

―¿Qué le puedo dar Bones?

El castaño levantó las cejas en un claro signo de sorpresa.

―¿De verdad estas preguntándome eso Kirk? ―preguntó perplejo

―No estoy bromeando ―dijo el ojiazul ―no tengo ni idea de qué regalarle. ¿Qué le doy?

―Una linda y gran caja llena de hipos ―dijo el doctor divertido, ¿de verdad estaban teniendo esta conversación? No sabía si reír o sentir lástima.

―¿Eso de qué le serviría a Spock? ―cuestionó Jim un tanto molesto por la falta de seriedad de su amigo

―Tienes razón ―concedió el doctor ―ese sería un buen regalo para ti, no para él. Tal vez debería preparar una en caso de que Spock me pregunte también que regalarte ―Bones soltó una pequeña carcajada que capto la atención de algunos tripulantes de las mesas vecinas.

―¡Carajo, Bones! ―exclamó Jim enojado ―¡Si no vas a ayudar, mejor no digas nada!

―Mira, niño ―dijo McCoy frunciendo el seño ― No soy la puta doctora corazón, tú eres su pareja y si alguien tiene que saber que darle al duende de sangre verde eres tú.

Un tirón en su pecho evaporó el enojo del cuerpo del rubio, reemplazándola con culpa. Devolvió su mirada a su intacto desayuno, mientras apretaba los puños. La rabia había vuelto, pero esta vez en contra de él.

―Tienes razón ―dijo Jim ―¿Qué clase de novio soy? No sé ni siquiera qué darle a mi pareja en nuestro aniversario.

―Hey ―llamó Bones, intentando recuperar la mirada de su amigo ―No, disculpa. Me alteré un poco. No eres un mal novio Jim. Es complicado darle cosas a un vulcano. Tienes que pensar en muchos factores, encontrarle una utilidad, o por lo menos encontrar algo que él no sienta "ilógico". Él no le tiene mucho aprecio a lo material. Intenta buscar algo que sea más representativo que superfluo. Dale algo más personal.

―¿Algo más personal? ―preguntó Jim mirando de nuevo al doctor, ahora con curiosidad ―¿Cómo qué? ―Si era sincero, cuando Bones le decía que le diera algo personal se imaginaba un par de calzoncillos, pero dudaba que Spock fuese a apreciar eso como regalo de aniversario… tal vez en su cumpleaños.

―Como una jodida carta de amor adolescente ―dijo McCoy en broma

Los ojos de Jim se iluminaron, cual mar azul a primera hora de la mañana recibiendo los rayos del sol. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro. Mientras tanto, el doctor al darse cuenta de que el rubio había tomado su broma en serio, borró todo rastro de diversión.

―Jim ―dijo Bones cauteloso ―No lo decía en serio, no estarás pensando en…

―¡Claro! ―exclamó contento Kirk ―¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí? ¡Eres un maldito genio Bones!

Se paró rápidamente, dejando su desayuno intacto en la charola. Ya pensaría en comer más tarde, ahora tenía mucho que hacer antes de llegar al puente. Y solo tenía escasos minutos. Echó a correr a la salida, mientras la voz de McCoy le llamaba.

―¡Jim! ―gritó el doctor ―¡Jim!, no estaba hablando en serio. ¡Vuelve!

Pero era demasiado tarde. El rubio ya se había ido. McCoy suspiró, maldiciendo el día en el que decidió entrar en la Flota Estelar y se encontró con James. ¿En qué clase de cosas se metía?, se preguntó mientras se comía lo que le quedaba de sus tostadas.

En tanto, el joven capitán corría a través de la nave en camino a los laboratorios científicos. Si iba a hacer una carta debía tener materiales, para empezar no sabía dónde encontrar papel, desde que estaba en el Enterprise nunca había visto ni una sola hoja. Bueno, no era del todo cierto, si bien no las usaban ellos, donde se encargaban de hacer su ropa para las misiones, había y unas plumas de tinta negra, pero definitivamente no eran su definición de romántico, necesitaba colores. Pronto estuvo en frente del laboratorio de Química, en el cual irrumpió sin ninguna ceremonia.

―¡Capitán! ―exclamó el Dr. Jones, el encargado del departamento ―¿Qué se le ofrece?

El hombre ostentaba unos grandes ojos grises, mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, con un cabello castaño obscuro que acentuaba su piel de alabastro. Cuarenta cinco años que no hacían más que acentuar su atractivo. Jim le sonrió lo más angelical que pudo.

―Vera Dr. Jones ―comenzó ―me preguntaba si tendríamos los reactivos necesarios para hacer pintura.

―¿Pintura? ―repitió el castaño sorprendido

―Sí doctor, pintura ―afirmó el ojiazul sin perder su sonrisa

―Supongo que sí capitán ―aceptó Jones ― sin embargo para hacer pintura necesitará colorantes, esos tendría que pedírselos al señor Spock, ya que él decidió encargarse directamente del área biológica, mientras la doctora Atzin tiene su licencia por embarazo. Aquí en el área química no utilizamos.

Jim se quedó helado. No, definitivamente no le pediría a Spock los colorantes para su propio regalo.

―¿No habría una forma de hacer colorantes? ―preguntó el rubio ―No quisiera molestar al Señor Spock.

El doctor Jones miró extrañado a su capitán, pero no comentó nada. Definitivamente la juventud era extraña. Contuvo un escalofrío cuando de pronto se sintió viejo. Bueno, estar en la nave con la tripulación más joven de la Flota no ayudaba.

―Sí, claro ―afirmó ―podría hacer colorantes naturales, aunque dudo que pueda conseguir algunos ingredientes, podría sacar rojo de un betabel, azul de algunas moras, morado de una col, amarillo de azafrán, verde de perejil…

―Creo que con esos colores bastaría ―dijo Jim antes de que él químico le dictara todos los colores del arcoíris. Miró la hora en reloj holográfico de la pared del laboratorio y se horrorizó al descubrir que su turno comenzaba en cinco minutos ―me tengo que ir, conseguiré los materiales y regresaré en mi hora libre… Ah y por favor Jones. Ni una palabra al señor Spock

El científico asintió extrañando. Pero después de servir dos años en la nave con el capitán Kirk al mando, había aprendido a no hacer preguntas. Debía tener sus razones. Jim le dedicó una sonrisa y con un gesto de su mano como despedida, se echo a correr nuevamente, esta vez para llegar al puente.

―Llega dos punto cuatro minutos tarde capitán ―apuntó Spock en cuanto Jim puso un píe fuera de del turboascensor.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiaban, entre ellas el estricto profesionalismo de Spock y su obsesión con la puntualidad.

―Gracias comandante ―respondió Jim ―lo tendré en cuenta

Su turno pasó sin inconvenientes, tenían el curso fijo al planeta Litta―hu, para una simple supervisión de rutina. Recientemente la federación había resuelto la guerra entre las dos razas de vida inteligente que existían en el planeta. Los Gron y los Jark. Habían peleado por quinientos años por el control del planeta. Su tecnología era impresionante y su desarrollo social también, esto había animado a la Federación a establecer relaciones con ellos. Tras una negociación de tres años, habían logrado por fin, hace uno, un convenio de paz entre ambos. La Enterprise tenía la misión de supervisar que la paz continuara. No era algo muy difícil, algunas visitas diplomáticas, sonreír ante funcionarios, recorrer la capital del planeta, pura política y nada de acción.

La hora del almuerzo llegó pronto. Para su mala fortuna la compartía con Spock. Jim se sintió mal, eran escasos los días en los que podía almorzar con su novio, y justo ese día tenía que encargarse de otras cosas. Pero se consoló diciéndose que era por ambos, por su aniversario. Se levantó de su silla de comando y junto con el vulcano bajaron por el turboascensor.

―Tengo ir a revisar unos resultados Las'hark* ―dijo el vulcano ―¿Te importa si me reúno contigo más tarde en la cafetería?

―Yo… este… ―titubeó el rubio ―tengo unos informes que llenar Spock, perdona, no puedo comer contigo.

Spock lo miró levantando una ceja. Con la duda pintada en su rostro. Pero no objetó nada.

―Lo siento, amor ―se disculpó Jim

―No hay nada que amerite una disculpa de tu parte K'diwa* ―respondió el vulcano ― entonces, nos vemos de vuelta en puente.

El pelinegro extendió sus dedos índice y medio, Jim unió los propios a los de Spock. Le sonrió. Después de unos segundos se separaron y cada quien tomó su camino. El vulcano a los laboratorios y el rubio a la zona de vestuario para las misiones, en busca de papel y algo con qué escribir. Una vez ahí pidió un par de hojas, un sobre y una pluma para escribir. Los miembros de la tripulación que trabajaban ahí le entregaron lo requerido sin cuestionar y con una amable sonrisa en respuesta a la de él.

Jim decidió correr a los replicadores para conseguir los ingredientes que necesitaría, aprovechando que su vulcano no estaría merodeando por ahí. Le tomó unos momentos recordar los ingredientes que debía conseguir. La col morada no fue problema, tampoco el betabel ni las moras, solicitó unos cuantos trozos de los primeros dos y un pequeño tazón de las últimas. Pero no encontraba en la lista de los replicadores el perejil, ni el azafrán. No le interesaba el color amarillo, pero no haría una carta romántica para Spock sin color verde. Casi gritó de alegría cuando encontró perejil en la lista. Lo pidió e hizo malabares para tomarlo con los demás recipientes en las manos.

De pronto una voz aterradoramente conocida lo llamó. Haciendo que tirara la col y las moras, al respingar por la sorpresa.

―¡Spock! ―gritó Jim inclinándose a recoger la comida caída ―creí que estarías en los laboratorios

―Mi presencia, era requerida solo por un corto periodo de tiempo ―respondió el vulcano ―yo suponía que estarías en nuestro camarote.

Jim recogía las moras desperdigadas sin atreverse a dirigir la mirada a su amado.

―Sí ―dijo nervioso ―yo solo vine por un poco de comida antes de irme.

Recogió la última, que afortunadamente estaba cerca de la salida. Se incorporó y sonrió nerviosamente al vulcano.

―¿Por qué no te sientas con Uhura? ―preguntó Jim haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando un lugar atrás de Spock―Hace tiempo que no conversan los dos a solas.

Spock volteó extrañado. Nyota no debería estar ahí, su turno indicaba la hora del almuerzo justo después de la suya. Sin embargo cuando recorrió con la mirada las mesas no se encontró con la teniente.

―Debiste confundir a Nyota con otra mujer ―dijo Spock dirigiendo sus ojos al lugar donde Jim estaba, pero este ya se había ido. Levantó una ceja, preguntándose silenciosamente acerca del comportamiento de su t'hy'la*. Decidió dejarlo pasar, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

Mientras tanto Jim corría desenfrenado a los laboratorios de química. Eso había estado más que cerca. Ahora debía encontrar una excusa para explicarle a Spock por qué había salido corriendo, por sí preguntaba. Y conociéndolo, claro que preguntaría. Dio una vuelta, justo en el pasillo donde se encontraba la enfermería. Al pasar por la entrada, chocó con otra persona yendo a la misma velocidad de él saliendo presurosa de ahí. El hombre, que ostentaba un uniforme color rojo, tomó al capitán de su hombro para que no cayeran. Él lo reconoció como uno de los ingenieros de Scotty.

―Lo siento capitán no lo vi ―se disculpó, su rostro denotaba frustración y enojo.

Jim asintió y el ingeniero retornó su escape del lugar. Justamente estaba preguntándose la razón de qué el hombre saliera de ahí de esa manera, cuando unos gritos tomaron su atención.

―¡Spencer! ―llamó una voz femenina ―¡Spencer no seas infantil! ¡Regresa! ¡Spencer!

Una enfermera salió tras el ingeniero, caminando rápido y pasando una mano por sus dorados cabellos con frustración. Tras ella Bones asomó su cabeza, observando como la chica se perdía dando la vuelta en uno de los pasillos. Negó con la cabeza antes de notar la presencia de Kirk.

―¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―preguntó el capitán

―El ingeniero Spencer y la enfermera Jimena ―respondió el doctor rodando los ojos

―¿No son a los que voy a casar el próximo mes? ―cuestionó Jim reconociendo sus nombres

―Creo que ya no Jimmyboy ―dijo McCoy

―¿Pero qué carajos pasó? ―Jim estaba perplejo

― Mierda de parejas. El hombre entró a la enfermería gritándole a la mujer que cómo era posible que ella hubiese olvidado su almuerzo juntos para celebrar su cumpleaños ―respondió el doctor cansado, si le preguntaban, todo eso era una tontería ― al parecer no es la primera vez que Jimena olvida sus citas. La rubia se enfado y comenzaron a gritarse. Les llamé la atención y los saque de mi enfermería. ¡Que se vallan a joder a otro lugar! ¡Tengo pacientes que necesitan descansar con un carajo! ―gruño Bones

El castaño cruzó sus brazos en un claro signo de exasperación. De pronto su seño fruncido se frunció aún más. Sus ojos veían con incredulidad los vegetales y las moras que Jim cargaba.

―¿Qué demonios traes, niño? ―preguntó el doctor

―Haré pintura para decorar la carta que le escribiré a Spock ―dijo Jim sonriendo angelicalmente

McCoy sacudió su cabeza, aturdido.

―No puedo creer que de verdad vallas a hacer eso ―espetó ―¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Tengo pacientes que atender! ―se volteó y entró a la enfermería dejando solo al rubio.

El joven capitán solo se encogió de hombros. Viendo como el doctor desaparecía en su oficina. Suspiró. Tenía que irse, la pintura no se haría sola. Pero no se movió, un súbito pensamiento lo frenó. Si iba a pintar, tenía que conseguir una brocha, un pincel, algo con qué hacerlo. Se metió en la enfermería preguntándose si podría encontrar algo que le fuese útil. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando se dio cuenta, que en el escritorio de la enfermera favorita de McCoy, estaba una bolsita de maquillaje. Con cuidado de qué no lo viera nadie. Jim esculcó la bolsita, encontrando un pequeño pincel para maquillar. Satisfecho y prometiéndose devolverle el pincel a Chapel después, continuó su camino.

Una vez en el laboratorio, el Dr. Jones le explicó cómo hacer la mezcla para preparar la pintura y le dio unos cuantos tubos eppendorf* para que la guardara. Jim siguió sus instrucciones con exactitud. Descubrió que el trabajo en el laboratorio era realmente entretenido. Ahora comprendía el por qué a Spock le gustaba tanto estar en ese lugar. Bueno, tal vez era porque él estaba haciendo algo para el ser que amaba. Y seguramente el trabajo se Spock era muchísimo más complicado que hacer pintura. Extrajo el jugo de la comida que llevaba y agregó unas gotas a cada tubo antes de cerrarlos y agitarlos. Los guardó en su bolsillo antes de limpiar.

Jim no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lavaba los recipientes que utilizó para hacer la pintura. Esperaba que a Spock le gustara su regalo, sinceramente estaba muy nervioso, pero era algo que deseaba hacer con todo su corazón.

―¿Ya se está realizando la PCR* de las muestras C2 y D4 señor Radly? ―preguntó una voz en el pasillo.

El rubio se congeló en su lugar.

―Sí señor Spock ―respondió el biólogo ―Las metí al termociclador* en cuanto usted se fue.

¡Maldita sea! Jim no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja. ¿A caso tendría que huir de ese inoportuno vulcano todo el día? Dejó el mortero* que estaba enjabonando en el lavabo y se escondió detrás de un refrigerador, asomando su cabeza cuidadosamente para ver. La ocultó inmediatamente cuando vio el azul uniforme de Spock a través de los cristales que hacían de muros entre los laboratorios y el pasillo.

―Si no le molesta continuaré yo mismo ―dijo Spock deteniéndose justo en la entrada del laboratorio donde estaba Jim ― Mis planes para el tiempo de ingestión de alimentos han sido cancelados. Así podría usted proceder con las pruebas del IEM. Pero antes revisaré si los experimentos están en óptimo funcionamiento en los otros laboratorios.

El vulcano entró al laboratorio de química llamando al Dr. Jones. Este salió a recibirlo, desde la perspectiva del pelinegro no era posible ver a Jim, pero desde la del doctor sí. Jones le lanzó una mirada interrogatorio al capitán que le respondió con un gesto de suplica en sus manos y poniéndose un dedo contra los labios, pidiendo silencio.

―¿Cómo van los protocolos* AT3 y BN8, doctor? ―preguntó Spock

―Perfectamente señor ―respondió el humano ―si me acompaña le mostraré los últimos resultados, estoy seguro que le parecerán fascinantes.

El Dr. Jones le indicó al Vulcano que pasaran a su oficina. Jim tomó eso como su señal de salida e inmediatamente dejó los laboratorios científicos a gran velocidad. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, el rubio pensaba dónde podría ir para hacer su carta en paz sin que el vulcano lo molestara. No podía ir a su camarote, ni a la zona de recreación. No era probable que Spock apareciera por ahí, después de lo que había escuchado, pero no quería arriesgarse. No podía ir al puente. Menos a la enfermería, Bones lo echaría al momento de pisar la Bahía Medica. Tal vez podría ir a ingeniería, estaba seguro que Scotty lo aceptaría. Pensándolo un momento, decidió que era una buena opción y se encaminó hacia allá.

―Scotty, ¿crees que podría ocultarme aquí el resto de la hora? ―preguntó el rubio cuando divisó a su amigo

El escocés frunció su ceño extrañado.

―Claro capitán ―respondió ―¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo?

Las mejillas del ojiazul se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

―El regalo de aniversario para Spock ―respondió un tanto avergonzado

Scotty se sorprendió. ¿Tan rápido había pasado un año? Bueno, suponía que al hacer lo que más amaba en el mundo, y cuidar de su dama había evitado que sintiera el paso del tiempo. Ciertamente no tenía inconveniente en que el capitán permaneciera allí.

―Está bien, Jim ―respondió el ingeniero ―pero no ensucies nada

El rubio sonrió ante la advertencia de su amigo y prometiendo que no lo haría buscó un lugar donde podría trabajar. Encontró un aparato que era plano en la superficie y fácilmente se podría apoyar. Empezó su carta escribiendo "Mi Luna". Spock le llamaba "Sol", le decía que su mera presencia le daba el calor que necesitaba para vivir, que iluminaba su vida. Pues bien, Spock era su Luna, era quien alumbró su vida en plena obscuridad y que a pesar de todavía encontrarse inmerso en ella, ahora conocía la luz y la belleza, y la apreciaba aún más después de tanto tiempo sin poder ver ni una sola estrella. La carta, prácticamente se escribió sola. Letra tras letra, palabra tras palabra fluían de la cabeza de Jim plasmándose en el papel. Dos hojas llenas de sentimientos no fueron suficientes para explicar todo lo que significaba para él, pero daban una buena idea. Sacó la pintura que tenía para decorar y trazó varias líneas de diferentes colores a lo largo de la carta. También decoró el sobre. En cuanto esto se secó. James dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo puso dentro. Lo cerró y el pincel comenzó a deslizarse en la superficie del sobre, escribiendo el nombre de aquel vulcano que había robado su corazón. El color verde con él que estaba pintando le había quedado tan bello, casi podría compararse con el que aparecía en las mejillas del vulcano después de hacer el amor.

De pronto, un violento viraje tiró a Jim, a todo con lo qué estaba trabajando y al resto de los tripulantes que se hallaban en ingeniería al suelo. Kirk se levantó del suelo maldiciendo. De vez en cuando la nave volvía a sacudirse. Trastabillando a causa de los bruscos movimientos buscó el intercomunicador más cercano.

―Capitán Kirk al puente

―Aquí Uhura capitán ―contestó la morena

―Comuníqueme con Sulu teniente ―requirió Jim con su mejor voz de mando

―Aquí Sulu, capitán ―respondió el japonés

―¿Qué demonios le está haciendo a mi nave señor Sulu?

―Lo lamento capitán hemos entrado al cinturón de asteroides Bolle

―¿Y por qué carajos no me avisaron antes?

―Llegamos antes de lo esperado capitán

Jim maldijo por lo bajo.

―Llame al señor Spock, voy para allá ―respondió ― Mantenga los movimientos evasivos y las phasers listas, alerta amarilla. Kirk fuera.

Jim miró a su alrededor buscando a su jefe de ingenieros. Scotty estaba con los ojos puestos en una de las pantallas de las máquinas, oprimiendo algunos botones. Se detenía el brazo con una mueca de dolor.

―¿Se encuentra bien señor Scott? ―preguntó el ojiazul

―Perfectamente capitán, solo fue el golpe

―Muy bien, mantenga las maquinas funcionando

―Haré lo que pueda señor

Jim prácticamente voló fuera del lugar camino al puente. Estaba en el pasillo cuando una nueva curva lo tiró al suelo. Chocó contra la esquina de dos pasillos que se unían, su pierna y su hombro izquierdo absorbieron el golpe. Un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo emanando de los dos puntos del impacto. Kirk ahogo un gemido de sufrimiento y en cuanto pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para moverse cojeó lo que le quedaba de camino al puente.

―Informe señor Spock ―pidió el capitán Kirk en cuanto las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron

El puente se encontraba en un inusual silencio sepulcral que fue roto por la voz de mando del rubio. Claramente se hallaban en una situación crítica, dado la falta de sonido. Sulu se encontraba esquivando un asteroide tras otro.

―Nos encontramos a la mitad del cinturón de asteroides Bolle, capitán. Los escudos se encuentran al 80.6% ―respondió el vulcano ―phasers listas para dispararse. Según mis cálculos estamos a 5.3 minutos de salir de él. Sin embargo, debo sugerir extrema precaución. El cinturón de asteroides Bolle es uno de los más peligrosos de la galaxia conocida.

Jim asintió al pelinegro que lo observaba con unos profundos ojos negros y una seriedad totalmente de acuerdo con la ocasión. Tomó asiento en la silla de mando, ignorando el dolor de su pierna y hombro. Tras un brusco viraje de la nave, activo el cinturón. Pequeñas rocas golpean la nave, sacudiéndola con cada uno de ellos. Prácticamente vibraba.

―Escudos al 60%, capitán ―dijo Spock

―Tiempo para salir de aquí comandante ―requirió el rubio

―2.86 minutos señor

Sulu viraba la Enterprise lo más rápido que los motores le permitían. De pronto un asteroide grande apareció tras una de las vueltas. Sulu giró rápidamente para esquivarlo. Pero la pronta reacción no le permitió observar que otro se encontraba justamente en la dirección a la que se habían movido. Una impetuosa sacudida recorrió la nave justó cuando el otro la golpeó. Las luces se apagaron unos segundos dejándolos en penumbras.

―Escudos desactivados capitán ―anunció Spock cuando la iluminación regresó

―¿Qué demonios fue eso señor Sulu? ―inquirió el rubio

―Hago todo lo que puedo capitán ―se defendió el piloto ―no hago… milagros ―la voz del hombre se fue apagando por la sorpresa hasta qué solo quedó en un suave murmullo.

Un impactante muro de roca solida se alzaba frente ellos. El tiempo en el puente pareció paralizarse, junto con sus tripulantes, que miraban aterrorizados la enorme pared de piedra que se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia ellos a una velocidad aterradora.

―Tiempo de impacto ―pidió Jim recobrándose de la sorpresa

―Cincuenta y un segundos, capitán ―respondió el vulcano

― Esquívela señor Sulu ―ordenó el rubio

―No podemos capitán ―objetó Chekov ―rodearlo significaría desviarnos de nuevo al interior del cinturón.

―No podemos adentrarnos nuevamente al centro del cinturón con los escudos desactivados, capitán ―dijo el vulcano

―Composición del asteroide ―requirió Kirk

―70% fluorito de calcio*, 25% carbonato de calcio* y 5% otros minerales ―citó Spock

―¿Se puede destruir? ―preguntó

―Afirmativo ― respondió el vulcano

―Phasers listas a su máxima potencia…―Jim esperó unos segundos para acercarse más al asteroide ― ¡Fuego! ―gritó

Luces de color azul y rojo inundaron la pantalla, provocados por los rayos phaser y las explosiones en el asteroide, obligaron a la tripulación del puente a entrecerrar los ojos.

―A toda velocidad señor Sulu ―ordenó el capitán ―señor Chekov, dispare las phaser a las rocas más grandes que nos encontremos que puedan dañar la nave

―Sí señor ―respondieron ambos

La Enterprise voló rápidamente. Algunas pequeñas rocas la golpeaban, pero ahora sin los escudos, la nave era lastimada, arañando el metal que la cubría, incrustándose en él. Chekov disparaba las phaser con la mejor precisión, dándole a todo objeto grande. Jim estaba rígido en su asiento, observando a sus oficiales realizar su trabajo. Sus músculos se marcaban a través de la playera del uniforme, sus manos apretaban fuertemente los reposabrazos de la silla de mando, mientras los ojos color zafiro absorbían todas las imágenes que la pantalla le ofrecía. Después de poco menos de un minuto, que a Kirk le parecieron horas, la nave salió del cinturón de asteroides. Todos en el puente suspiraron aliviados.

―Disminuya la velocidad a Warp dos, señor Sulu ―pidió el capitán

Presionó el botón del intercomunicador para verificar que todo estuviera bien en la nave.

―Informe técnico Scotty

―Hay daños en la sección posterior izquierda y los escudos no funcionan, señor ―respondió el ingeniero en jefe ―dañada, pero prácticamente intacta, no hay nada que no pueda reparar.

―Inicie las reparaciones inmediatamente ―ordenó el rubio

―¡Capitán, está sangrando! ―exclamó Chekov viendo una mancha roja que se destacaba de su uniforme dorado, justo en su hombro izquierdo.

Spock volteó inmediatamente y dejando sus controles, fue a examinar al rubio. Tocó la fibra teñida de sangre. Tomó el brazo suavemente para tener una mejor visibilidad cuando Jim se quejó.

―Le sugiero reportarse inmediatamente a la enfermería, capitán ―dijo el vulcano con los ojos inundados en preocupación ―Le aseguró que manejaré todo imprevisto que surja.

Jim estaba por replicar. Pero al tratar de acomodarse en la silla, una punzada de dolor que emanaba de su pierna lo hizo detenerse y jadear.

―Creo que no sería tan mala idea, comandante ―respondió levantándose con ayuda de su brazo sano ―Tiene el puente señor Spock

Caminó cojeando ante la mirada preocupada no solo de su oficial científico, sino de toda la tripulación del puente. Escuchó como el vulcano le avisaba a Bones de su próxima llegada a la bahía médica.

―¡Con un carajo! ―exclamó McCoy al verlo entrar ―¿Qué demonios te sucedió?

El doctor se apresuró a sujetarlo y a ayudarlo a sentarse en una camilla, mientras le pedía a Chappel que preparara diez milímetros de benzodiacepina*. Comenzó a examinarlo con el escáner. El rubio cerró los ojos. Se mordía la parte interna de su mejilla tratando de contener el dolor.

―¡Maldita sea Jim! Tienes una fisura en el humero* y a demás te hiciste una buena cortada, eso sin contar el gran esguince de la pierna. ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios estabas haciendo?

―Una de las sacudidas que dio la Enterprise me lanzó contra una esquina mientras corría al puente ―respondió Jim

Bones maldijo entre dientes. Le ayudó al rubio a quitarse el uniforme dorado para poder curar la herida. Una larga rajada en el bícep izquierdo sangraba. No era muy profunda, no habría ningún problema con el regenerador dérmico. El doctor limpió el corte en la piel del rubio y procedió a cerrarla.

―¡Malditos problemas estelares! ―dijo el médico ― ¡Eso no sucedería en la Tierra! ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza al enlistarme?

Kirk ahogó una risilla, reprimió el impulso de recordarle a McCoy su razón para entrar en la Flota. No era tan desconsiderado, sabía que el tema de su ex esposa aún era tema de controversia para él. Chapel trajo la hipospray preparada y unas vendas.

―Esto te calmará el dolor ―dijo Bones inyectándole el cuello ―te quedarás aquí descansando hasta que lleguemos al planeta ese a donde vamos.

Jim hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando sintió el líquido entrar en su organismo. Estaba convencido que su mejor amigo realmente disfrutaba de inyectarle cosas. El doctor comenzó a vendarle la pierna, Al menos no le había sucedido nada peor, como golpearse la cabeza, mientras corría desde ingeniería hasta el puente. Un segundo, él estaba en ingeniería por una razón… el estaba…

―¡No, no, no! ―exclamó Jim levantándose rápidamente de la camilla ― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

―¿¡Te quieres sentar, carajo!? ―le reclamó Bones ―¡Aún no acabo, con un demonio! ¡Sí quieres empeorar tu situación por mí no hay problema! ¡Pero mientras estés en mí bahía médica harás lo que yo te diga! ¿Qué carajos te sucede?

― ¡Perdí la carta que le hice a Spock! ―susurró James horrorizado ―¡La perdí! ¡Cuando la Enterprise entró en el cinturón de asteroides simplemente salí corriendo! ¡La deje ahí! ¡La perdí!

McCoy pasó de malhumorado a divertido en un segundo, a duras penas podía aguantarse la risa. Pero la cara de desolación de su rubio amigo lo desalentó de decir algún comentario sarcástico. No era tan malvado… algunas veces.

―Deberías ir a buscarla ―sugirió ―no debe estar lejos de donde la dejaste. Eso suponiendo que no se cayó debajo de las máquinas, digo, después de tantas sacudidas…

Bueno, tal vez si era malvado. Jim abrió la boca ligeramente y frunció el seño, en un claro gesto de horror. ¡Demonios! ¿Y sí alguien la encontraba? ¿Y si Spock la encontraba?

―Debo ir a buscarla ―dijo parándose de nuevo

―Tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que termine contigo ―espetó McCoy sentándolo de nuevo

―Pero…

―¡Sh! ―lo cayó ―No me interesa.

El ojiazul abrió la boca para replicar pero ningún sonido alcanzó a salir de su boca. Un hombre entró gritando el nombre de una de las enfermeras. Interrumpiendo todo intento de queja del joven capitán para que lo dejaran ir a buscar su carta en paz.

―¡Jimena! ―llamaba el hombre ―¡Jimena!

―¿Qué sucede Spencer? ―respondió la enfermera llendo a su encuentro

―¡Disculpame mi amor! ―pidió Spencer ―Perdona todo lo qué te dije hace rato

El ingeniero tomó suavemente las manos de la rubia, besándolas y mirándola a los ojos. La mujer ostento una tímida sonrisa.

―¿No terminaremos? ―preguntó ella con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos verdes

―No, corazón ―respondió él ―nunca fue mi intención terminar. Soy un imbécil. Estuve a punto de perder a la persona más importante de mi vida por una estupidez. Quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo, hermosa.

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la rubia se amplio, tanto que unos relucientes y blancos dientes se mostraron orgullosos.

―Gracias Spencer ―dijo Jimena ―¿Pero cómo es que decidiste regresar?

―Tu carta ―respondió él, sacando un sobre color blanco pintado

Un silencio pesado cayó en la enfermería. Jimena perdió su sonrisa, parpadeando perpleja. Por el otro lado Leonard y Jim compartían la misma mueca de incredulidad, la boca abierta exageradamente. Tal vez la carta del capitán no estaba tan perdida que digamos.

―Como solo pusiste una "Sp" en el sobre no sabía si era para mí ―continuo hablando Spencer si percatarse de la reacción de ninguno de los tres ―pero después de leerla, y de que me llamaras tu luna, supe que era tuya

El ojiazul reaccionó por fin, cambió su mueca de incredulidad por una de indignación. ¡Esa era _su_ carta! ¡_Su_ luna era Spock! ¿Qué demonios le da derecho de apropiársela? ¡Era su regalo de aniversario! Abrió la boca nuevamente, pero esta vez con la clara intención de aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo McCoy fue más rápido y puso una mano sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

―Es que, yo… ―comenzó ella

―No digas nada ―le cortó el ingeniero ―No hace falta vida mía.

Jim quito la mano de Leonard de su boca y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

―También debo de admitir ―siguió en su discurso Spencer ―que me lo confundió un poco tu letra, se veía más irregular de lo normal, pero que los corazones en los puntos de las íes me convencieron que efectivamente era tu letra.

El capitán enrojeció hasta las orejas. Mientras McCoy le mandaba una sonrisa divertida. Tomando a James de la espalda, lo ayudó a incorporarse. Sin poderlo resistir, caminó a su oficina, ayudando al rubio. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Bones lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

―¿Corazones en las íes? ―preguntó el castaño entre risas

―Era una carta de amor ―se defendió el ojiazul ―¿debe tener corazones y esas cosas cursis no?

―Sí, claro ―afirmó McCoy limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos a causa de la risa ―cosas cursis

―Déjame en paz Bones ―dijo Jim enfurruñado cojeando para salir

Leonard suspiró. Tragándose su risa.

―Hey, tranquilo ―le dijo ―Hiciste algo bueno, reuniste a una pareja que estaba a punto de desintegrarse. Tal vez no fue el propósito de tu carta, pero al menos sirvió de algo.

James detuvo su andar. Recordando el rostro de emoción y esperanza de Jimena. Tal vez no fuera tan malo, después de todo.

―Sí ―aceptó ―supongo que sí

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Bones terminaba de vendar el brazo de su capitán.

―¿Sabes que significa todo esto? ―preguntó Jim un tanto melancólico

―¿Qué tienes caligrafía de niña? ―dijo McCoy lanzando una risilla

―¡No! ―exclamó el rubio indignado, y un tanto avergonzado― Que debo buscarle un nuevo regalo a Spock ―le lanzó al doctor una mirada triste, cual cachorro abandonado.

―A mi ni me veas ―dijo Leonard con un gesto de su mano ―No te vuelvo a ayudar en nada de eso.

* * *

***Pegar ojo: (Tengo la lijera sensación que esta expresión es un mexicanismo así se por si no la entendieron es esto) Expresión que aluce a los parpados cerrados. No pegar ojo significa que no cerró los ojos, en otras palabras, no durmió.**

***Las'hark: Sol**

***K'diwa: Querido, amado**

***T'hy'la: Amigo-hermano-amante**

***Tubo eppendorf: Es un pequeño tubo, se utiliza mucho en laboratorios donde las muestras son pequeñas, tiene una tapa y hay en distintos tamaños. Por su tamaño, se me hizo fácil que Jim transportara su pintura ahí**

***PCR: Significa Reacción en Cadena de la Polimerasa (PCR por sus siglas en inglés) La polimerasa es una enzima encargada de replicar el ADN, en esta reacción se recrean las condiciones necesarias para que se replique en ADN de un organismo una vez ya extraído, o sea, fuera del núcleo. Si quieren más información, pueden preguntarme.**

***Termociclador: Es un equipo científico que como se puede deducir por su nombre, crea ciclos programados de temperatura. Estos ciclos son necesarios para muchas reacciones, en este caso, Spock utiliza esta máquina para realizar el PCR. Igualmente si quieren más información pueden preguntar.**

***Mortero: Es un instrumento de laboratorio bastante rudimentario y común, se usa para triturar cosas.**

***Protocolo: Así se les llama a los proyectos de investigación**

***Fluorito de calcio:También denominado fluorita o ****espato de fluor** **es un mineral de la clase 03 según la clasificación de Strunz.**

***Carbonito de clacio: también conocida como ****calcita** es un mineral de la clase 05 de la clasificación de Strunz.

***Benzodiacepina: Es una sustancia utilizada como calmante del dolor y dependiendo de sus variaciones puede ser hasta un sedante.**

***Humero: Hueso del brazo**

* * *

**Hola hermosas personitas que me leen. Creo que ahora exageré con en glosario, pero bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. La primera de las aventuras de nuestro querido capitán Kirk en busca del regalo perfecto para Spock. Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa. Ya verán que cosas le esperan.  
**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reclamos? No dejen de darmelos en un lindo review. **

**Ya saben, actualización dentro de una o dos semanas. **

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss**


	3. La carrera en Litta-hu

_Culpo a la luna por darme la inspiración y a las estrellas por ser sus cómplices._

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos.**

Creo que sobra advertir que este Fic contiene Spirk pero por si acaso: Este fic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea pareja Spock/Kirk. Si no te gusta no leas. De ahí en fuera es un fanfic muy fluffy. Disfuten.

Este capítulo en especial va dedicado a **TrekkerST** por dejarme el primer review del capítulo anterior. Gracias nena.

* * *

**¡Feliz aniversario Spock!**

**Capitulo tres: La carrera en Litta-hu**

―Full de reyes y dieces ―dijo Scotty bajando sus cartas

―¡Maldita sea! ―dijo Bones ―es la cuarta vez que ganas Scotty

―Ya sabes lo que dicen, Leonard ―dijo Sulu ―"Suerte en el juego, mala suerte en el amor".

Todos los chicos de la mesa soltaron una pequeña carcajada, con la excepción del afectado y cierto rubio que veía con pesar el líquido amarillento de su Whiskey. La noche había pasado infructífera para él, pero si era sincero no le importaba mucho. Únicamente había utilizado la noche de juego con los chicos para descargar algo de su frustración con una buena copa y algo de compañía. Spock estaba de turno hasta más tarde. Pero no tenía ganas de verlo, no después de lo ocurrido con su carta.

―¿Le sucede algo, capitán? ―preguntó el joven Chekov ―No ha ganado nada en toda la noche y se ve demasiado apagado, normalmente a esta hora ya le deberíamos una buena cantidad.

Todos voltearon a ver a Jim en cuanto el joven ruso hizo el comentario. Era cierto, cada vez que se reunían a jugar cartas, el rubio terminaba alardeando de lo mucho que había ganado, esa fue la razón por la que decidieron jugar otras cosas a demás del póker. Pero ese día no llevaba ninguna mano a favor, a decir verdad sus juegos eran casi patéticos. Y el hombre no se veía muy bien tampoco. McCoy rodó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era la razón de la tristeza del ojiazul.

―¡No me jodas el juego! ―reclamó Bones, casi suplicando ―Ya soporté tu mierda toda la tarde.

―Que buen amigo eres Leonard ―dijo irónico Scotty ―¿Qué te pasa Jim?

El comentario de Bones no le afectó a Kirk, sabía que se preocupaba por él, a demás en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo lástima por él mismo como para ofenderse. Tras unos segundos de debate mental entre decirle a sus amigos o no, habló.

―El aniversario de Spock y mío es en dos semanas ―soltó por fin

―¡Oh, eso es excelente, capitán! ―dijo Chekov dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, olvidando que el punto de la conversación era la mala cara del rubio.

―¿Y cuál es el problema? ―preguntó Sulu intrigado.

―Que no se qué regalarle ―dijo Jim enterrando su rostro en sus manos ―intenté hacerle una carta y esta terminó en otras manos. Me costó tanto trabajo conseguir el material, hacer las pinturas encontrar un pincel…

―¿Pincel? ¡Fuiste tú!―exclamó Bones acusándolo con un dedo ―¡Tú le quitaste su pincel de maquillaje a la enfermera Chapel! ¡La mujer estuvo buscándolo por el piso de la enfermería todo el día!

Las mejillas de Jim se colorearon un poco al sentirse descubierto, pero no pudo evitar defenderse.

―Se lo iba a devolver en cuanto terminara ―dijo enfurruñado

―Pues terminaste, niño ―dijo Bones cortante ―Ahora dale su pincel

―No lo tengo ―confesó Jim ―se cayó junto con la carta cuando entramos al cinturón de asteroides. ¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto? ―preguntó inquisitivo.

McCoy de pronto se sintió avergonzado, pero se esforzó por aparentar tranquilidad. Aunque el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Jim le dijeron que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien. Debería pedirle consejos a Spock sobre cómo controlar sus emociones, no lo consideraba totalmente correcto, pero definitivamente tenía su utilidad.

―No puede ser ―dijo Jim sonriendo ampliamente, olvidando sus penas ―¡Te gusta Chapel! ¡Al amargado Leonard McCoy le ha llegado el amor!

―¡No digas estupideces! ―soltó McCoy un poco sonrojado―a mi no me "gusta" nadie, solo te pido que lo hagas porque me saca de quicio verla agachándose por toda la enfermería.

―Dudo mucho que te moleste ver a la enfermera agachándose Bones ―se rió Jim ―especialmente si tienes una buena vista de ella ―le guiño un ojo divertido ―no te preocupes mi buen amigo, yo le conseguiré un nuevo pincel a tu amada en cuanto lleguemos a Litta-hu.

―También deberías dedicarte a buscarle un regalo a tu duende de sangre verde niño ―dijo McCoy en un intento desesperado por desviar la atención.

Para su sorpresa funcionó muy bien. La sonrisa picara de Jim se borró, reemplazándola con una mueca de consternación.

―¡Ay mierda! ―exclamo el rubio enterrando su rostro en sus manos ―Tienes razón Bones, pero qué demonios le daré.

En la mesa cayó un silencio pesado. Los muchachos veían con un poco de pesar a su capitán, con excepción de Leonard claro. Chekov tenía una ansiedad muy grande por ayudarlo, siempre había sido él quien recibía la ayuda y comprensión, que un chico de diecisiete años necesitaba, de su capitán. Tenía una admiración por él que casi rayaba en la adoración. Así que ahora, que se le presentaba la oportunidad para ayudarlo y devolverle un poco de todo lo que le daba, el pequeño ruso forzaba a su cerebro a encontrar una respuesta válida al dilema, tanto o más que el propio Jim. Había tenido unas cuantas novias, bueno a decir verdad solo dos, pero el qué regalarles nunca le fue tan difícil, tal vez porque sus sentimientos por ellas no alcanzaban la intensidad de los de Kirk por Spock, pero aún así tenía dos chicas de ventaja, y algunos regalos también.

―¿Por qué no se pasea por las tiendas de Litta-hu capitán? ―preguntó el ruso optando por la primera opción que se le ocurrió ―Tal vez podría encontrar algo bonito que darle a Spock, ya teniendo opciones en frente puede que se le haga más fácil decidir.

Chekov cayó y lo miró expectante. La postura del ojiazul no había cambiado para nada. La ansiedad lo recorrió, tal vez había sido una mala idea sugerirle eso.

―No es mala idea Pavel ―dijo Jim alzando la mirada, clavando sus ojos zafiro en la cara sorprendida del pequeño ―A decir verdad es una muy buena idea

La brillante sonrisa que le dedicó al ruso bastó para enrojecerlo hasta las orejas. Una tímida sonrisa fue todo lo que pudo responder.

―¿Me acompañarás verdad? ―preguntó el capitán

Chekov abrió los ojos sorprendido y gesticuló con la boca varias veces en un fallido intento por responder. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo eso? ¿James Tiberius Kirk, el mejor capitán de la flota, estaba pidiéndole a él, Pavel Chekov, que lo acompañara?

―¡SÍ! ―exclamó Pavel finalmente curvando sus labios hasta enseñar los dientes―¡Por supuesto que sí!

Jim se rió un poco ante la emoción del adolescente y le guiño un ojo.

―Bueno muchachos ―dijo Jim ―creo que tenemos una partida pendiente. Será mejor que cuides tu dinero Scotty, que tu noche de suerte se acaba aquí.

…

Acababan de llegar a Litta-hu y su misión diplomática comenzaba. Estarían ahí tres días de ese planeta, que duraban treinta horas. El capitán Kirk debía reunirse con los altos mandos del planeta en la ciudad capital Lian-drem. El primer día les mostrarían la primera ciudad conjunta entre los Gron y los Jark, qué era precisamente Lian-drem, el segundo día habría una cena en la que se reunirían los dirigentes y la gente más importante del planeta, finalmente, el tercer día le mostrarían los datos esquematizados del progreso de la civilización y se irían. Nada complicado.

Estaba en su habitación, doblaba la ropa que necesitarían mientras Spock la guardaba junto con la propia en dos pequeñas maletas, que sería transportada a sus habitaciones en la casa de la presidenta del consejo, que les daría hospedaje, o más les había obligado a hospedarse, mientras durara su estancia ahí. Jim dobló su último par de pantalones y se los pasó al vulcano mientras le sonreía. Rogaba porque ese día pasara rápidamente, había quedado con Chekov de ir al distrito comercial de Lian-drem mañana en la mañana, así estaría a tiempo para la cena de gala.

―Listo, capitán ―anunció Spock cerrando las maletas y cargándolas ―Si no dispone de nada más sugiero dirigirnos inmediatamente a la sala de transportación.

―Todo listo, señor Spock ―respondió Kirk con su mejor tono de capitán, que contrastaba con su rostro divertido al ser tratado con tanta formalidad ―voy a extrañar dormir en tus brazos esta noche.

Spock lo miró con luz melancólica en sus ojos

―Yo también Jim ―respondió

―Tal vez podría colarme en tu habitación ―le guiño un ojo

―Eso sería inapropiado, capitán. Sin embargo es algo que encuentro sumamente tentador de aceptar.

Jim lanzó una carcajada y con un gesto le indico al vulcano que lo seguiría fuera de la habitación. Uhura, Chekov, y dos hombres de seguridad ya se encontraban ahí, listos para ser transportados. Spock dejó su maleta junto a la de la demás tripulación y se paró junto a Jim en la transportadora.

―Energía ―dijo Jim

Lo primero que vieron al materializarse, fue al comité de bienvenida. La mujer que encabezaba al grupo era casi de la estatura de Jim, escamas grises le cubrían el cuerpo, su cabello era de un azul oscuro, casi negro. Sus pómulos estaban alzados, mucho más que los de los humanos. Sus labios eran de una tonalidad gris más obscura que el resto de su piel, sus ojos verde jade tenían el tamaño normal, al igual que sus cejas casi inexistentes. Vestía un ligero vestido blanco que enmarcaba sus pechos, para después caer libremente hasta rozar el suelo. Detrás de ella había dos hombres de las mismas características, con excepción de los ojos, que eran de un brillante dorado y sus músculos perfectamente definidos, el más alto utilizaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca, el otro tenía pantalones violeta y una playera de una tela traslucida. Había un hombre y una mujer más en el grupo, ellos a diferencia de los demás, tenían una piel que casi parecía aterciopelada, el color de esta era de un verde claro y brillante, sus ojos eran ligeramente más grandes que los humanos y de color azul, en distintos tonos, su cabello era entre morado y rojo, al igual que los labios, la nariz se curvaba y extendía hasta formar una punta, que les daba un aspecto un tanto altanero. La mujer tenía un vestido corto color crema y el hombre lo que parecía ser una túnica color marfil. Los primeros eran gron, los segundos jarks.

La gron del vestido blanco dio un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo los brazos. Sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa, enseñando la peligrosa hilera de dientes afilados.

―Bienvenidos sean ―dijo en estándar―mi nombre es Lis'n An-lehj, la presidenta del consejo planetario.

Jim dio un paso adelante para demostrar su capitanía. Y le devolvió la sonrisa a la gron.

―Le agradezco su hospitalidad señorita An-lehj, mi nombre es James T. Kirk, soy el capitán de la nave estelar USS Enterprise.

La gron extendió su mano y colocó los tres dedos de en medio justo sobre los labios del capitán. Éste se tensó notablemente y no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada alarmada a Spock, su expresión neutra permanecía, pero sus ojos denotaban incomodidad. La gron separo los dedos de los labios de Jim, en un movimiento hacia arriba acarició su mejilla, al llegar a la cejas de este, separó su mano e hizo un extraño movimiento de muñeca.

―Mis disculpas capitán ―dijo la gron, notando la disconformidad de Jim ―a veces olvido que estoy tratando con otras culturas, y que lo que hago puede tener otro significado, este es el clásico saludo groniano.

―No se preocupe señorita An-lehj ―respondió Kirk recuperando su sonrisa ―Algunas veces a mi me ocurre lo mismo.

―Por favor llámeme Lis'n

―Bueno en ese caso usted llámeme Jim

La gron asintió

―Permítame presentarle a los miembros restantes del consejo, ellos son Ronara´kn, ―dijo señalando al gron de camisa blanca ― Limredon ―señaló al otro gron ―Salambrine ―señaló al hombre jark ― y Rillian ―señaló finalmente a la jark restante.

―Mucho gusto, es todo un placer y un honor conocerlos, ahora permítanme presentarles a los miembros de nuestra tripulación. El es el Señor Spock, mi primero oficial y oficial científico ―el vulcano les dedicó su clásico saludo ―La teniente Nyota Uhura, oficial de comunicaciones, me temo que será la única que podrá pronunciar correctamente sus nombres ―la humana enrojeció un poco, pero les dedico una sonrisa en saludo ― el alférez Pavel Chekov, y los señores Robinson y Pulido ―quienes asintieron en respuesta.

―Un placer ―respondió Lis'n ―Sus equipajes serán mandados a mi casa señores, ahí es donde concluiremos el recorrido del día de hoy, comenzaremos visitando el antiguo templo de Cas―in―mal'i, después la zona urbana de Lian-drem, donde comeremos, daremos una breve visita al interior del parlamento, será tarde porque en este momento los parlamentarios están en sesión y no podemos interrumpirlos. Los dejaremos descansar al término de este recorrido.

Jim y los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

―Lamentamos no poderlos acompañar ―apuntó Salambrine ―solamente Lis'n y Rillian irán con ustedes, nosotros debemos atender algunas obligaciones, pero nos veremos mañana en la cena gala, mucho gusto en conocerlo capitán Kirk, a usted y a su tripulación. Con su permiso.

El Jark dio un asentimiento y junto con los Gron abandonó el jardín. Rillian avanzó unos pasos para quedar a la altura de Lis'n, dedicándoles una sonrisa alegre. La belleza de la Jark era innegable, esos labios rojos y rellenos invitaban a besarlos, así como la aterciopelada piel tentaba a los dedos para acariciarla, sus ojos eran profundos y brillantes, pegado a la pupila, eran de un azul zafiro que se aclaraba hasta llegar a un azul turquesa.

―Será mejor que nos vallamos, así terminaremos antes ―dijo Rillian.

Con un gesto de su mano la Jark pidió que la siguieran. Lis'n les asintió y caminó a la par de ella. La tripulación del Enterprise las siguió.

―Estamos en los jardines del parlamento ―comentó Rillian ―la mayoría de los árboles son jubs rojos, aunque hay algunos rilones y kouslos…

Spock miraba a su alrededor con interés. Jim lo observaba y sonreía con ternura mientras veía la expresión en el rostro de su amado. Que aunque para los demás era tan neutra como siempre, Jim podía saber por medio de sus ojos, y de ese casi inexistente mohín, que Spock se sentía como niño en una dulcería mientras la Jark hablaba, ansioso por perderse entre la vegetación y tomar muestra tras muestra. ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! De un momento a otro sintió una mirada sobre él y al voltear se encontró con los ojos verde jade de Lis'n que lo miraban inquisitivos. Kirk se sintió enrojecer y desvió la mirada. No le molestaba que lo misaren viendo a Spock de esa manera, pero para ser sinceros no sabía si en esa sociedad una relación como la de ellos sería vista con buenos ojos. Suspiró un poco apesadumbrado, a veces los diferentes tabúes entre planetas le hacían pasar algunos malos tragos. Él y su vulcano tenían un acuerdo de no mostrar ninguna relación entre ellos a menos que supieran que la sociedad de aquel mundo lo considerara aceptable. Esa era la razón de dormir separados esa noche.

―¿Se encuentra bien, capitán? ―preguntó Spock dándose cuenta del repentino cambio de humor en James.

Kirk sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Y le dio una sonrisa al vulcano.

―Perfectamente, señor Spock ―respondió

Para ese momento, ya habían salido de los jardines del parlamento. Un automóvil grande se encontraba afuera, un gron con pantalones y camiseta blanca los esperaba pacientemente parado con los brazos cruzados a la sombra que el artefacto proyectaba. El automóvil en cuestión, era una especie de elipsoide que levitaba a unos treinta centímetros del suelo. Era color plata y no parecía haber ninguna puerta.

―Este es uno de nuestros vehículos de transporte terrestre ―dijo Lis'n haciéndole una señal al gron ―puede realizar viajes aéreos también, pero normalmente se utiliza solo en tierra.

El gron presionó su palma contra la superficie que parecía ser de metal. Un pequeño círculo de luz apareció en el lugar del contacto con el gron y se fue extendiendo hasta crear un círculo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a dos personas, de pronto la luz comenzó a menguar y rebeló parte del contenido que había dentro del vehículo. Los muchachos del Enterprise miraron con asombro el proceso. Ahora Jim comprendía el por qué la Federación tenía tanto interés en mantener las buenas relaciones con aquel planeta, no le sorprendería que dentro de unos pocos años iniciaran las negociaciones para unirlos a la propia Federación.

―Fascinante ―comentó Spock, Jim no pudo estar más de acuerdo

Rillian le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Spock.

―Estoy segura de que todo esto le parecerá muy fascinante también señor Spock

Con un gesto de la mano los invitó a entrar, Spock se metió al vehículo analizando todo con sus curiosos ojos vulcanos. El resto lo siguió. El interior tenía ocho asientos, filas de dos pegados a los costados dejaban un pasillo en medio para pasar. Spock se sentó en primera fila pegado a la izquierda del automóvil. Jim se sentó junto a él.

―Fascinante ―repitió Spock

Al momento de sentarse, lo que parecían ser plateadas paredes desaparecían, dejando ver lo qué había afuera del vehículo. Realmente la tecnología de aquel planeta era sorprendente. La tripulación subió. Rostros de estupefacción y exclamaciones surgieron de ellos. Lis'n y Rillian subieron al último, sentándose en la primera fila del otro lado de Jim y Spock.

―El mecanismo de flotación es básicamente el mismo que utilizan ustedes en la Tierra ―siguió Rillian con su explicación ―Lo que ustedes perciben como inteligible no es más que una ilusión óptica causada por nuestros sensores, todo el vehículo está cubierto de ellos por fuera. Son nanoscópicos* y no pueden ser dañados por golpes ni ondas de energía. Cuando los asientos perciben una presión superior a lo que para ustedes equivaldrían a 1800 kilopascales*, un rayo los escanea y transmite a sus cerebros las imágenes de los sensores, dando la impresión de que la pared, no existe.

Jim escuchó todo con interés, pero de reojo pudo observar que Spock se regocijaba con la nueva información.

―¿Por qué desaparecieron el concepto de los cristales? ―preguntó el vulcano

―Porque los cristales que utilizábamos eran demasiado pesados para alcanzar la velocidad deseada. A demás en caso de accidente estos se rompen y los pedazos pueden causar un gran daño a los perjudicados.

El gron que hacía de chofer, subió y se sentó en frente del pasillo, donde un nuevo asiento apareció al tocar la pared. El camino a Cas―in―mal'i estuvo lleno de preguntas por parte de Spock y respuestas por parte de Rillian, al parecer la bella jark era la comisionada de ciencias dentro del consejo parlamentario. Jim no pudo evitar la pequeña punzada de celos que sintió al ver al vulcano tan emocionado hablando con ella, bueno, todo lo emocionado que podría parecer un vulcano. Spock amaba el saber y cualquier perspectiva de nuevo conocimiento lo llenaba de regocijo, él nunca lo admitiría, pero Jim podía darse cuenta de ello por el brillo de sus ojos. Eso, lamentablemente para Kirk, era algo que nunca le podría ofrecer a su amado, el no era un científico y aunque era muy inteligente, estaba seguro que no podía brindarle nada que Spock no supiera ya. Pasaron algunos edificios, poco a poco estos se fueron haciendo más espaciados, hasta que solo quedó vegetación. El vehículo se adentró en un estrecho sendero y de pronto se detuvo.

Rillian y Lis'n se bajaron del automóvil. La tripulación las siguió.

―El templo que estamos a punto de visitar fue utilizado por nuestras dos razas ―comenzó Rillian ―Alrededor de cinco mil años atrás los gron y los jark encontraron Cas―in―mal'i abandonado, nuestros arqueólogos aseguran que una tercera raza prosperaba en nuestro mundo antiguo los llamamos trinos. Aún no hemos encontrado la razón por la que ellos abandonaron esta región ni como se extinguieron.

De pronto la vegetación desapareció, dejando enfrente una vista que quitó el aliento. Una gran edificación de piedra se alzaba hacia el cielo. Su forma era cónica truncada en la punta, donde había lo que podía parecer un pequeño observatorio. A los costados de la cónica había unas escaleras que llevaban a la cima. Toda la edificación estaba cubierta por grabados. Más allá del templo había un acantilado donde se podían escuchar las olas del verde mar de Litta-hu.

―Fascinante ―repitió Spock

A Jim comenzaba a molestarle esa palabra.

―En efecto señor Spock ―respondió Rillian sonriendo de nuevo ―Este templo es muy importante para nosotros, nos recuerda que una vez anterior nuestros pueblos convivieron en paz y que esa paz debe ser restaurada completamente.

Comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo los dos pueblos compartieron el templo para venerar a los que en ese momento creyeron eran Dioses. Dieron la vuelta al templo contemplando los grabados. Spock incluso se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar la roca con la punta de la nariz. Lis'n los acercó al acantilado, relatándoles cómo los más fieros cazadores jark y gron se lanzaban para cazar al gran solfun, un animal acuático que sirvió como principal alimento para ambas razas. Kirk contempló el verde océano, sonriendo internamente por que la gron hubiese tomado la palabra. Pero esta de esfumó cuando Spock preguntó sobre el animal y Rillian comenzó a relatarle hasta la configuración genética del mismo.

Jim pateó una pequeña roca que había a la orilla del acantilado para descargar un poco de frustración pero no esperó que la superficie estuviese tan resbalosa. Perdió el equilibrio y el peso de su cuerpo lo impulsó hacia abajo. Escuchó los gritos asustados de la tripulación. Cerró los ojos con terror y sus manos intentaron sujetarse desesperadamente de algo, sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo al no encontrar nada con que sujetarse, pudo notar su piel ser desgarrada por el filo de algunas piedras e intentó prepararse mentalmente para lo que de seguro sería su muerte. Una patética muerte.

Pero no cayó. De pronto su caída se detuvo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró con los de Spock mirándolo con desesperación. El vulcano sujetaba sus antebrazos fuertemente, sosteniéndolo, no dejándolo caer. Después de un segundo en el que el tiempo pareció congelarse, el pelinegro jaló a Jim de nuevo a la superficie. Su peso no fue ningún problema para la fuerza vulcana. En cuanto se encontró de nuevo arriba y a salvo, Spock lo atrajo inmediatamente entre sus brazos, apretándolo entre ellos. Kirk estaba hincado al igual que Spock, uno frente al otro, se hundió en el cálido capullo de los brazos ajenos y enterró su rostro en cuello de su amado. Sentía su corazón bombeando sangre a una rapidez asombrosa. A pesar de todas las peligrosas misiones a las que habían ido, incluso ya habiendo enfrentado la muerte en el altercado con Khan, nunca había estado más aterrorizado de morir, el recuerdo de ese episodio de su vida aún se encontraba fresco en su memoria, le resultaba repulsivo el hecho de repetir esa experiencia antes de al menos cincuenta años más.

―Por un momento creí que te perdería de nuevo, t'hy'la* ―susurró Spock en el oído de Jim

Su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal, rota, y Jim se dio cuenta de cuan horrorizado estaba Spock de la idea de perderlo. De pronto la comprensión llegó a él. El recuerdo de Amanda y su muerte surgió en su memoria. Spock ya había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida así. Y había estado a punto de perder a la otra persona más importante de su vida de la misma manera.

―Estoy aquí, nada sucedió ―dijo Jim intentando calmar a su vulcano acariciando su espalda con dulzura.

―Lo sé, lo sé, Las'hark*. Pero este miedo irracional me descontroló totalmente.

Jim se separó de su abrazo y suavemente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Spock.

―Tranquilo, estoy bien ―sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa para el vulcano

―¡Dios, capitán! ―exclamó Chekov rompiendo la burbuja en la que encontraban ―¡Valla susto que nos ha dado!

De pronto Kirk recordó donde estaban y qué es lo que estaban haciendo. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante y aclaró su garganta incomodo al notar la seria mirada que Rillian dirigía a Spock. Al parecer esta sociedad no los aceptaría.

―Increíble ―comentó Lis'n ―Su capitán es su _bondmate._

Una brillante sonrisa curvo los labios de Lis'n, era la más grande sonrisa que les había dedicado la gron en el día. Spock frunció un poco los labios, y desvió la mirada intentando ocultar lo incomodo que se sentía por el comentario de la fémina.

―Negativo ―respondió Spock mirando finalmente a Lis'n ―El capitán y yo efectivamente compartimos una relación romántica, sin embargo no es mi _bondmate_.

Kirk los miró un poco sorprendido, ¿qué demonios era un _bondmate_?

―¿Qué…? ―comenzó a preguntar

―No sabía que los vulcanos mantenían relaciones temporales ―dijo la gron

Esta vez fue el turno de Uhura de desviar la mirada, incomoda.

―No lo hacemos, es solo que no estamos vinculados ―espetó Spock ―una unión entre especies es más compleja que una entre vulcanos.

―Comprendo ―respondió la gron amablemente

Kirk seguía confundido con lo dicho anteriormente, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Lis'n lo tenían estupefacto.

―¿Esto quiere decir que no le molesta que seamos pareja? ―Preguntó Jim sin poderlo evitar.

Lanzó una mirada a Rillian que seguía con su expresión seria. En cambio la gron soltó una carcajada.

―A decir verdad me alivia ―dijo caminando hacia Rillian y tomando su mano

―Esto solo significa que no es necesario seguir manteniendo las apariencias ―dijo la jark aceptando el agarre de la gron

Con una gran sonrisa rompiendo su seca expresión, Rillian enredó sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Lis'n y estampó sus labios con los suyos. Dejando en shock a toda la tripulación del Enterprise. Bueno, a los humanos, Spock como siempre mantuvo su expresión neutra. Jim abrió su boca varias veces en un intento fallido de hablar. Las alienígenas se besaron con algo más que ardor por unos segundos. Finalmente se separaron y Rillian bajo del cuerpo de Lis'n. Manteniendo sus manos unidas.

―Tras la acordar la paz con los jark ―comentó Lis'n ― comenzamos a tener mucho contacto con diferentes especies alrededor del universo.

―Desafortunadamente muchas no son tan abiertas sexualmente como lo son las nuestras, especialmente con las relaciones homosexuales ―siguió Rillian

Jim hizo una mueca ante esto. Asintiéndoles como diciendo que entendía de lo que hablaban.

―Aprendimos a mantener nuestro contacto alejado de la otra en público

―Bueno, al menos enfrente de otras especies

―En nuestra cultura somos consideradas como uno de los más grandes ejemplos de la unión de gron y los jark.

―Siéntanse libres de expresar sus emociones como nosotras ―dijo Lis'n mirando al vulcano ―O al menos todo lo que se permite a sí mismo un vulcano con su _bondma_… disculpe, con su pareja.

El Vulcano asintió complacido. Otra vez hacían alusión al tal "_bondmate_" Jim se preguntaba qué demonios sería eso. Sus guías les indicaron que siguieran con el recorrido, con las manos unidas caminaban al frente de ellos de regreso al automóvil. Para la sorpresa de Kirk el vulcano entrelazó sus dedos, imitando a las alienígenas. El rubio le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Ese simple gesto, socialmente aceptable para muchas culturas, no era tan simple en la vulcana.

―Dado que nos dieron la aceptación ante nuestra relación y contacto físico, considero que es lógico mostrar afecto el uno por el otro. Al menos durante dure el recorrido con nuestras guías ya que ellas nos otorgaron de cierta manera el permiso durante nuestro turno, pero debemos conservar el profesionalismo frente lo demás representantes del planeta.

Kirk no iba a poner objeción a eso, felizmente apretó su agarre con el de Spock.

―A demás ―añadió el pelinegro ―el pequeño incidente que acabamos de enfrentar me dejó ilógicamente una sensación de necesidad por tener contacto físico contigo.

Jim le sonrió enternecido y le dio pequeño beso en la mandíbula. Era refrescante poder hacer eso en público sin que se les juzgara por ser ambos los altos mandos de una nave estelar. Subieron al automóvil que los llevó de nuevo a la ciudad. La nueva conversación sobre la flora y fauna de Litta-hu entre Rillian y Spock no volvió a molestar a Jim, ahora que sabía que la jark no sentía ninguna clase de interés en él, el humano encontró la conversación entretenida y agradable. Pudo observar en Lis'n la misma clase de orgullo que Kirk sentía por Spock cada vez que mostraba su vasto conocimiento. Definitivamente esta simpatía por las Litta-huitas le indicaba que había encontrado unas buenas amigas. Solo esperaba que la Flota no intentara aprovecharse de esa repentina amistad entre ellos.

Llegaron a la zona comercial de Lian-drem donde los llevaron a un pequeño restaurante para comer. James miraba para todos lados buscando una tienda en la que podría buscar el regalo perfecto para Spock mañana con Chekov. Una vez en el restaurante les sirvieron platillos diversos gron y jark. Todos disfrutaron de esos manjares exóticos, aún Spock, al que le habían preparado un menú vegetariano especialmente para él. El capitán agradeció mucho el gesto. Una vez acabada la comida, les dieron un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad en el vehículo, mostrándoles los puntos importantes. Al parecer el turismo florecía en Lian-drem. Pudo reconocer algunas especies extraterrestres caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Llegaron al parlamento, el lugar de donde partieron. La magnífica edificación de cristal blando se alzaba hacia el cielo. La arquitectura era asimétrica, contornos dorados marcaban los pliegues y las vértices del edificio, era increíblemente hermosa.

Bajaron nuevamente del vehículo y se adentraron en el parlamento. Los miembros del parlamento eran elegidos cada dos años al azar de entre los diferentes pueblos en el planeta. El consejo parlamentario era escogido cada diez años por los habitantes de Litta-hu. Los consejeros proponían las leyes, se encargaba cada uno de una comisión de su profesión y hacían el plan de desarrollo de esta. Todo era pasado al parlamento para ser aceptado y posteriormente puesto en acción. Les mostraron las cámaras parlamentarias, el salón del consejo, también Lis'n y Rillian les mostraron sus oficinas, convenientemente una al lado de la otra.

―Y con esto damos por finalizado el recorrido ―dijo Rillian suspirando ―¿Fascinante no es así?

―En efecto ―respondió Spock

―¿Los llevaremos a casa cierto Lis'n? ―preguntó la jark

―Así es Rilli ―afirmó la gron ―Vamos muchachos, sus equipajes deben de estar ya en sus habitaciones ―se detuvo un momento mirando alternativamente al vulcano y al humano rubio ―¿Les gustaría que los cambiáramos a una sola habitación?

El capitán asintió, gratamente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo alegre

La gron asintió amablemente. Subieron por última vez en el día al vehículo que los llevó a las afueras de la ciudad. Una gran mansión del estilo del parlamento se alzaba entre unos amplios jardines. Como les había explicado Rillian, esa era la casa de todos los consejeros parlamentarios en lo que durara su mandato. Aunque todos seguían refiriéndose a ella como la casa An-lehj, al parecer la familia de Lis'n había sido poseedora de una gran fortuna por varias generaciones y esa casa pertenecía a ella. Cuando se concretó la paz entre ambas razas ella decidió donarla para el consejo. Después se vio aceptando el cargo de consejera, permitiéndole permanecer en la que había sido su hogar por más tiempo.

El interior de la mansión agradó a todos, especialmente al vulcano al percatarse de la temperatura. Rillian pidió al servició que trasladara las pertenencias del capitán y del primer oficial a la habitación azul. Les mostraron toda la mansión, el comedor, la terraza, el salón de juegos, la piscina y finalmente las habitaciones, donde mostrándoles a cada uno cual era la propia los dejaron instalarse y descansar del día tan largo.

―Señor Spock ―dijo Rillian en el umbral de la habitación de Jim y Spock ―Mañana iré al Centro de Ciencias Aplicadas de Lian'drem. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

Kirk contuvo un grito de alegría al pensar en su suerte, había estado toda la noche tratando de idear alguna excusa para evitar pasar con Spock el día siguiente. Un intento infructífero, por cierto. Así que cuando Rillian mencionó aquel centro, definitivamente tuvo que poner mucho de su parte para no expresar todo su regocijo. Spock en cambio, no mostró la misma alegría que Jim. Claro que se sentía, tentado con la idea de visitar ese centro, por supuesto que sí. Probablemente sería fascinante. Pero no a menudo tenían días libres, y quería pasarlo con Kirk. Pero el rubio se adelantó a su rechazo, sorprendiéndolo.

―Ve, Spock ―alentó ―Yo estaré bien, le prometí a Chekov acompañarlo por vino azul gron. Al parecer su padre colecciona vinos ―mintió con facilidad ―tendremos más oportunidades de estar a solas. Ahora ya dormiremos juntos. No es como si no nos fuéramos a ver en todo el día, a demás no siempre llegamos a un planeta tan avanzado como este, estoy seguro que disfrutaras mucho eso.

El vulcano miró agradecido a Jim y asintió.

―Me complacería mucho, acompañarla señorita

La jark sonrió complacida

―En ese caso lo veré a las 700 en el comedor.

―Afirmativo

Jim sonrió internamente, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

…

―¿No cree que está exagerando, capitán? ―le preguntó Chekov a Jim cuando entró a su habitación

―Te he dicho que me llames Tib, Andy ―le contestó Kirk mirándolo por encima de las gafas

El rubio capitán había llegado a las 750 a los cuarteles del ruso después de haber desayunado con Spock, Rillian y Lis'n. Aunque tal parecía que había realizado una pequeña excursión a su habitación, el adolescente no imaginaba al capitán desayunando con esa indumentaria. La cual, consistía en una gabardina color beige, una peluca azul, lentes oscuros y un bigote a juego. Le había llevado algo similar y había insistido en que se llamasen entre ellos Tiberius y Andreievich.

―No quiero que nadie nos reconozca ―dijo

―Nadie nos reconocerá, capitán ―respondió Pavel

―¡Oh vamos Chekov! No sabemos, sería fácil que lo hicieran, una nave de este tamaño no pasa desapercibida.

Lo miró con una sonrisa, la cual el ruso respondió con una mirada estupefacta.

―De acuerdo ―suspiró Jim quitándose la peluca y el bigote ―pero conservaré los lentes oscuros.

Pavel asintió.

―Pero hablo enserio cuando digo que no me llames capitán, Kirk o Jim ―agregó ―No es bueno que nos reconozcan, nunca sabemos con qué nos podamos topar.

Chekov asintió de nuevo.

―Ahora vámonos de aquí por favor, debo encontrar ese regalo a como dé lugar.

Por tercera vez Chekov asintió.

Jim rodó los ojos eh hizo un gesto para que salieran. Una vez a fuera de la residencia, tomaron un autobús ―que más bien era una versión mucho más grande de la nave plateada en la que habían viajado ayer ―este los dejó, justamente enfrente de la plaza principal de Lian'drem.

―Mire, capitán… erg… digo… Tiberius―Chekov señaló una tienda al otro lado de la calle ―Es una tienda de antigüedades y colecciones intergalácticas, tal vez ahí encuentre algo que le resulte "fascinante" al señor Spock.

Jim volteó, efectivamente. Había una pequeña tienda que se titulaba exactamente de la misma manera que el ruso le había denominado. Lo consideró un momento y después le dio una sonrisa a Pavel.

―Me parece perfecto ―dijo.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza y tras fijarse que ningún vehículo los arrollaría, cruzaron la calle.

El sonido de una campanilla, al más puro siglo XX Terrano, sonó al abrir la puerta de aquella tienda. Cuando Pavel miró hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había una arriba de ellos. El sonido alertó al encargado, que dejó de acomodar algunas prendas de vestir andorianas y se volteó hacia ellos. El hombre era un Gron. Su estomago era prominente y su cabello azul se veía de un color cenizo y descuidado. La tienda era estrecha, no más de tres metros de ancho, pero se extendía hacia el fondo, llena de estantes, percheros y mostradores con los más extraños y curiosos objetos de toda la galaxia conocida.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes muchachos? ―preguntó el gron, en su más puro tono de profesionalismo.

―Estoy buscando un regalo de aniversario ―le respondió Kirk

―¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que busca?

Jim enrojeció un poco.

―En realidad no ―dijo con sinceridad ―por eso estoy aquí, me gustaría ver opciones

―Comprendo ―dijo serio ―¿La persona en cuestión es Terrana?

―No, es de Vulcano

El gron levantó una ceja, intrigado.

―No tenía conocimiento de que los vulcanos celebrasen algo tan ilógico como lo es un aniversario ―comentó.

Kirk frunció el seño, un poco molesto.

―El mío sí ―aseguró

El gron levantó sus manos, en un claro intento de apaciguar al humano.

―No era mi intención ofenderlo, señor ―se disculpó ―únicamente lo mencioné ―bajó las manos y caminó detrás del mostrador ―Tal vez puedan interesarle estas condecoraciones vulcanas.

Tomó una pequeña caja y se las mostró a Kirk. Pequeñas medallas, seis en total, destellaron ante los ojos de Jim. Observó una que le pareció familiar. Recordaba haberla visto en el uniforme de gala de Spock. Seguramente sería muy buen regalo para un coleccionista, pero no para su vulcano, estaba seguro que no aceptaría ninguna de ellas sin habérsela ganado primero. Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

―Sí, tiene razón ―contestó el gron cerrando la caja de madera ―que ilógico de mi parte.

Chekov miraba interesado las paredes de la tienda. Tal parecía que estaba ordenada por cuadrantes y por planetas. El cuadrante Alfa se encontraba hasta el fondo. No pudo evitar preguntarse, qué clase de cosas de la Tierra podría haber en ese lugar. Caminó hacia allá, con la curiosidad iluminándole los ojos castaños.

El gron se dio la vuelta y guardó la cajita. Comenzó a buscar algo entre los cajones que había detrás de él. La mirada de Jim vagó por los estantes, y las vitrinas. Justo a su derecha, el brillo de un cristal llamó su atención. Se acercó y lo observó detenidamente. Era una pequeña pieza tallada en cristal, no más de cinco centímetros de altura, una pequeña pieza de ajedrez, el rey.

Miles de imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos, partidas, besos vulcanos, besos humanos, el sentimiento de competitividad, esa burbuja privada que parecía envolverlos cada vez que jugaban, y todas reflejadas en aquel cristal. Era ese, era perfecto. Lo había encontrado.

―¿Qué le parece este...

―¿Me puede mostrar la pieza de ajedrez por favor? ―lo interrumpió Kirk

El gron parpadeó.

―Por supuesto ―aseguró

Se dio la vuelta para volver a guardar el objeto que tenía entre sus manos y fue hasta Jim. Tocó la superficie del cristal y en este apareció un pequeño teclado numérico, como si hubiese estado dibujado en la superficie todo el tiempo. Tecleó una clave y este se abrió. El gron metió una mano, y con un pañuelo para evitar que sus dedos tocaran la superficie y la ensuciaran, la tomó. Caminó de regreso al mostrador. Y la depositó con sumo cuidado en él.

Chekov llegó a la zona del cuadrante alfa, toda una pared de esa sección estaba cubierta por cosas terranas. Recorrió varias cosas con la mirada. Vio una televisión de pantalla de plasma, algunos libros, ropa antigua… hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una espada. Se acercó un poco más, al lugar donde estaba. Estaba colgada en una vitrina a la altura de sus ojos. Era grande, probablemente de la Edad Media. La exquisita funda era color vino y se encontraba cubierta con oro en los bordes y en los grabados. La empuñadura contaba con algunas joyas. En esta había un escudo, un jinete dentro de un agila de dos cabezas con tres coronas arriba de ellas. Chekov frunció el seño.

―Es una autentica reliquia de Ophichus III, está tallado en cristal de dilitio ―los ojos del gron brillaban con avaricia ante cada palabra ―ya no se encuentran cosas de este tipo desde que se comenzaron a usar los cristales como fuente de energía. Muy raro, y por supuesto, el precio tiene que ir acorde con esta exquisita pieza.

Jim asintió.

―El dinero no importa ―respondió.

De verdad ese era el regalo perfecto.

―Disculpe señor ―dijo Chekov interrumpiéndolos ―aquella espada que está en la esquina, la de empuñadura roja. ¿Es una imitación?

El gron pareció enfadarse por tal acusación. Aun siendo solo una pregunta. Jim no podía quitar los ojos de la pieza de ajedrez siendo tenuemente iluminada por la luz.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó el encargado ―¡Nada de mi mercancía es imitación! ¡Todo es autentico!

El rostro de Pavel de pronto se enrojeció furiosamente. Apretó su mandíbula, lo mismo hizo con sus puños. Parecía estar conteniendo una gran cantidad de energía. Y de pronto, estalló.

―¡Usted robó esa espada! ―le gritó al hombre acusándolo con un dedo

Eso definitivamente atrajo la atención de Jim. Quien se volteó a ver al ruso, intrigado.

―¡Yo no he robado nada! ―se defendió el gron

―¡Esa espada es propiedad del Museo de Moscú! ―gritó Pavel ―¡Es la espada del gran Zar, Iván el Terrible!

El rostro del gron pareció palidecer.

―André ―le llamó Jim, adoptando su porte serio ―Esa es una acusación muy fuerte, ¿estás seguro?

―Por supuesto que sí ―exclamó Pavel ―Yo mismo fui a admirar esa gran espada muchísimas veces durante mi infancia en la gran Rusia. Esa espada fue robada hace dos años. Un hecho que consternó a toda nuestra comunidad.

El rostro del usualmente dulce navegante se encontraba completamente rojo, una vena saltaba en su frente, la ira en su sistema casi le nublaba sus sentidos. Jim se acercó a él, temiendo que se abalanzara en contra del gron. El acento de Chekov se marcaba cada vez más mientras iba hablando. Lo último que dijo, fue casi incomprensible.

―¡Le exijo que entregue esa espada inmediatamente! ―gritó ―¡Es propiedad de la gran Rusia!

―¡Yo no he robado nada! ―gritó el gron intentando defenderse

Chekov inhaló bruscamente una bocanada de aire y se lanzó contra el gron. Le atinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y otro en el ojo antes de que Jim lo detuviera, asustado. El gron también golpeó a Chekov, solo que en las costillas. Dejando un poderoso dolor, aunque era amortiguado por la adrenalina que estaba recorriendo su sistema.

―¡Basta! ¡Contrólate! ―exclamó el capitán mientras intentaba sujetar a Pavel

El joven ruso forcejeaba, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

―¡Lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan! ―gritó el gron ―¡Váyanse!

Los ojos amarillos del gron se volvieron dos líneas amenazadoras. Jim no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces. Sacó a su navegante a rastras de ahí. No le agradaba para nada lo que Chekov estaba acusando. Pero por ahora no podían hacer nada. Tenían que irse. Era tiempo de ser sensato. Una vez a fuera, Pavel logró liberarse de Jim. Y lo encaró, con sus dulces ojos pardos inyectados en ira.

―¿Porqué me sacó de ahí, capitán? ¿Qué no ve que ese inmundo ser se robó la espada de Iván el Terrible? ¡Es un criminal!

―Eh, eh ―musitó Kirk tratando de calmarlo ―no podemos hacer nada sin pruebas Chekov

―¡Pero si la espada está ahí! ―exclamó indignado ―¿Qué otra prueba requiere?

Kirk rodó los ojos.

―Para empezar no sabemos si es la verdadera espada ―intentó razonar con él ―a demás, en caso de que lo fuera debemos solicitar una investigación a fondo, porque tampoco sabemos si fue él quien se la robó o simplemente es la última mano en una gran cadena de contrabando.

Chekov suspiró derrotado.

―Te prometo que no dejaré esto así ―dijo Kirk consolador, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Pavel ―Si esa es la espada de tu gran y amada Rusia, te aseguro que haré hasta lo imposible para que regrese a donde pertenece y que quien la haya robado, obtenga su merecido.

El ruso le sonrió, aún un poco abatido.

―Gracias, capitán

―No hay de qué ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo ―Ahora, no me digas capitán, André, ya habíamos quedado en eso. Sigamos buscando, tengo un regalo de aniversario que encontrar.

Chekov asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la banqueta. Kirk suspiró algo abatido. Esa pieza de ajedrez era perfecta, y no pudo alcanzar a pagarla. Hizo una mueca triste. Pero bueno, tenía que evitar un conflicto, ese era su deber cómo capitán, proteger a su tripulación. Lamentablemente esta vez el costo fue bastante alto. Sacudió la cabeza. Pero bueno, no importaba. Había hecho lo que debía hacer, todavía tenía todo un día para buscar su regalo.

Cinco horas después, treinta tiendas y dos estómagos vacios, aún seguía sin encontrar nada. Kirk suspiró con frustración. Tenían que regresar en ese momento, su estomago gruñía y estaba cansado. La cena diplomática con los influyentes del planeta comenzaba a las ocho, eran las tres de la tarde. Tenía cinco horas más, una hora de camino, una para comer, dos para descansar, y una para prepararse. Le sonaba muy bien.

―Creo que es tiempo de irnos ―dijo el capitán apesadumbrado

―Pero capitán… erg… Tiberius ―replicó el Ruso ―aún no encontramos el regalo del señor Spock

Kirk suspiró. Sí, sí lo había encontrado, estaba en esa estúpida tienda de contrabandistas. Su mirada se entristeció al recordar el sutil brillo de aquella fina pieza de ajedrez.

―No importa ―respondió ―ya pensaré otra cosa, vámonos.

Pavel asintió y comenzaron a caminar a la plaza principal, dónde estaba la parada del autobús que los regresaría a la casa de los An-lehj. Casi ya para llegar, nuevamente pasaron por enfrente de la tienda dónde el regalo perfecto de Spock se encontraba. Jim desvió la mirada y apresuró el paso.

―Creo que debí ir con Spock al Centro de Ciencias Aplicadas ―le comentó a Chekov sin mirarlo ―hubiésemos podido pasar un muy buen rato juntos. No es que no aprecie tu compañía Pavel… digo, André ―se apresuró a decir ―me agradas bastante, eres un buen amigo… me has sido de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias.

Chekov no le respondió.

―Sí, sí, lo sé… sé que no es fácil estar en una nave estelar siendo tan chico ―dijo ―yo sufro algo parecido, ser el capitán más joven que ha tenido la flota me pone en una situación similar… Los almirantes, los demás capitanes, incluso algunos miembros de la tripulación no me creen capaz de hacerlo, de lograr que todo funcione… yo… sé lo que sientes, por eso a veces te presiono tanto, porque sé que puedes hacerlo, así como estoy seguro de mis propias habilidades… ¿Lo entiendes verdad? … ¿André? … ¿André? …¿Chekov?

Volteó a ver al ruso, intentando buscar una respuesta a su predicamento. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo encontrar fue la ausencia del adolescente. Miró hacia todos lados, buscándolo con la mirada.

―¿André? ―llamó ―¿Dónde estás?

Caminó hacia adelante, intentando ver si el joven no lo había adelantado y cruzado la calle.

―¡Tiberius! ―gritaron detrás de él

Kirk se asomó hacia ambos lados de una calle perpendicular a la que él estaba.

―¡Tiberius! ―volvieron a gritar.

No había nadie que conociera. Jim miró a la nada por un momento, pensando en qué momento se separó de Pavel.

―¡Capitán! ―gritaron

Este nuevo grito, definitivamente llamó la atención de Jim. El rubio volteó hacia donde venían los gritos. Un joven de cabello castaño claro ensortijado y ojos pardos corría hacia él sujetando su chamarra con fuerza. Su cara estaba distorsionada por el terror.

―¡Corra, corra! ―gritó

Kirk lo miró por unos segundos sin comprender la actitud de su subordinado. Cuando el adolescente pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, el ojiazul reaccionó. Detrás de Chekov, un gron, el encargado de la tienda de antigüedades para ser más exactos. Venía siguiéndolo a una rapidez vertiginosa. Sorprendido y alarmado, fue tras a su navegante. Corrieron por varias cuadras, metiéndose entre las calles en zigzag. Su condición física y las numerosas misiones en las que se veían obligados a correr por su vida les daban una buena ventaja ante el barrigón gron. Tras unos pocos minutos, el alienígena se cansó de correr y se detuvo. Los humanos dieron unos cuantos virajes antes de detenerse también.

―¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―exigió Jim, jadeando un poco

El adolescente sonrió amplio, jadeando también y le mostró a Jim lo que ocultaba bajo su chaqueta. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo no vio esa cosa gigante antes?

―¿¡Te robaste la espada!? ―exclamó ―¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre, Chekov? ¿Qué fue lo qué te dije?

El ruso enrojeció un poco ante el regaño, pero no perdió su orgullosa sonrisa.

―Sé que no estuvo bien, pero no podía esperar tanto ―se defendió ―¿Qué tal si alguien la compraba? Cuando pasamos por ahí me di cuenta que el dueño no estaba, así que me metí en la tienda corriendo para llevarme la espada… Pero olvidé el sonido de la entrada. Así que me descubrió. Por eso tuve que correr

Kirk pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración.

―¿Sabes que puedes meternos en un grave problema por esto, cierto? ―le dijo

Pavel perdió su sonrisa esta vez.

―Lo siento capitán, pero no sentía correcto dejarla ahí ―respondió

Jim suspiró.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó ―lidiaremos con eso si es necesario… ahora… ¿Cómo demonios regresaremos?

El rubio miró hacia todos lados sin reconocer donde estaban. Chekov lo imitó. Estaban perdidos.

―Creo que tendremos que llamar al Enterprise ―dijo finalmente el capitán ―Sirve que subimos y dejas esa cosa en tu camarote.

Pavel asintió. Su rostro estaba normal, pero por dentro celebraba. ¡Podía conservar la espada! Claro… en lo que encontraba la manera de regresarla a Moscú sin que se enteraran que él la tenía. Podrían acusarlo de robarla cuando en realidad la rescató.

Jim llamó al Enterprise y pidió que los transportaran a bordo. Una vez adentro, el joven ruso corrió a sus habitaciones para dejar la espada. Cuando regresó, ambos fueron transportados a la casa de los An-lehj. ….

Jim se acomodó el cuello del uniforme por cuarta vez. Estaba nervioso y el uniforme de gala de la Flota parecía estar asfixiándole. El altercado en la zona comercial aún lo tenía absorbido, no solo no le había conseguido un regalo a Spock, sino que había robado valiosa mercancía, bueno él no, más bien Chekov, pero aún así, él era el capitán de la nave y si llegaban a descubrir su verdadera identidad, el sería el único culpable.

―No hay razón para sentirse nervioso ashayam* ―dijo Spock acercándose hasta posicionarse detrás de él, separando sus manos del cuello del uniforme de gala dorado ―no es la primera cena a la que vas como capitán, definitivamente tu desempeño superará lo meramente satisfactorio. Siempre lo haces, tus habilidades sociales y tu carisma hacen que se nos faciliten las misiones diplomáticas. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales la Federación nos las asigna.

Jim entrelazó los dedos de sus manos aún unidas. Aún se sentía nervioso, pero el intento de Spock por hacerlo sentir mejor, aun habiendo equivocado el motivo, le daba una sensación de seguridad y calor en el pecho.

―La verdadera razón por la que nos mandan es porque les conviene que yo sea quien hable con los otros mandatarios, se valen de la "fama" que nuestros dos grandes altercados nos acarrean.

―No encuentro nada incorrecto con ello ―le respondió Spock, besando su cuello levemente.

―La mayoría de ellos no creen realmente en mi capacidad ―replicó, ladeando su cabeza para darle más acceso a Spock ―Solamente quieren saciar su morbosa curiosidad.

―Te puedo asegurar las'hark, que lo que tu percibes es erróneo ―aseguró ―No voy a negar que algún ser llega a considerarlo. Pero hace mucho que te ganaste el respeto de los altos mandos de la Flota, no te enviarían a las misiones sin estar plenamente confiados en tus capacidades.

Kirk sonrió.

―Gracias Spock ―se volteó y con una infinita dulzura, presionó sus labios contra los de él ―siempre sabes cómo calmarme.

Spock acarició su mejilla.

―Únicamente expongo la verdad t'hy'la

Kirk lo abrazó. Ese hombre sería su perdición.

―Será mejor que nos vallamos

El vulcano asintió y salieron. Se encontraron con el resto de la tripulación en la entrada, el mismo coche plateado los esperaba. Junto con ellos estaban Lis'n y Rillian, iban tomadas de la mano. La primera llevaba un vestido rojo pasión hasta la rodilla y la otra una especie de túnica sin mangas color marfil que se ajustaba a su cintura y caía libremente hasta el piso.

―¿Listos? ―preguntó amablemente Lis'n

―En efecto ―respondió Spock

―Perfecto ―dijo Rillian sonriéndoles brillantemente ―entonces en marcha. Los invitados de honor no deben llegar tarde.

Se subieron al auto rumbo al parlamento. Ahí se celebraría la reunión en el salón principal. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado. El salón principal era enorme. Varias mesas se encontraban extendidas alrededor. Al ser los invitados de honor, la razón de esa reunión. De pronto se encontraron estrechando las manos de varios invitados que ya habían llegado. Decenas de nombres complicados que seguramente olvidaría al segundo de ser pronunciados salían de las bocas de cada uno de los gron y jark que desfilaron frente al capitán. Parecía que dos horas después, por fin había terminado con las presentaciones.

Les pidieron que tomaran asiento en sus mesas. Los cinco consejeros y la tripulación del Enterprise compartían una. Una amena conversación se inició, el tema principal era el turismo del día anterior. Les sirvieron la comida. Cinco tiempos de la más fina cocina Litta-huniana. Todo estaba yendo estupendamente, omitiendo el episodio de la espada, la misión sería completada maravillosamente y sin ningún incidente.

El capitán estaba conversando con una actriz muy famosa y su pareja, cuando escuchó la voz de Rillian. Le llamaba. Kirk desvió la mirada. La guapa alienígena venía con o un hombre, o más bien un gron, se dirigían hacia ellos. Probablemente otra persona para presentarlo. Su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos amarillo ocre recorrieron al joven capitán de arriba a abajo. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca enfadada. El capitán respondió al gesto mirándolo altaneramente. Spock, que no se había separado de su lado en toda la noche y Rillian por su parte, los miraban interrogantes.

―capitán James Tiberius Kirk ―saludó el rubio estrechando la mano del alienígena, con más fuerza de la necesaria ―de la nave estelar USS Enterprise. Estoy seguro que ha oído hablar de la Federación Unida de Planetas, la Flota Estelar es el organismo protector de esta, así como de los cinco plantas que la conforman, su gente, su cultura... Sus reliquias...

El gron bufó bajo, la ira seguía impregnando sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada, lo sabía.

―Tuval'akna Rilontek ―respondió cortante ―Dueño de la compañía Grandaliinh, la principal industria tecnológica del planeta. Nos encargamos de la mayoría de los transportes y telecomunicaciones, así como de las armas de guerra.

La amenaza fue clara. Tal vez para los espectadores no tendría ningún sentido, pero para Kirk, fue prácticamente descarada. Tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse.

―No seas grosero Tuval ―le reprendió Rillian, dándose cuenta del tono en el que habló ―también tiene una tienda de antigüedades en el centro. Es muy interesante. La mayoría de los objetos los ha conseguido en sus viajes.

El gron asintió bruscamente, sin separar su vista de la figura de Kirk. El rubio se intrigó, tal parecía que si era contrabandista. Seguramente con tal poder era la cabeza de una gran red.

―¿Puedo inferir que el señor Rilontek es cercano a usted, señorita Rillian? ―preguntó Spock

―En efecto señor Spock ―la chica sonrió ―Tuval es medio―hermano de Lis'n

La sorpresa hizo que Kirk abriera mucho sus ojos. La mirada altanera que Tuval'akna le dirigió solo lo hizo enfurecer más. Sabía lo que significaba "Es tu palabra contra la mía". ¿Cómo un ser desconfiaría de su propio hermano? Un poco de temor se instauró dentro de él. Pero no se dejó revelarlo. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su tripulación. Nadie.

―Si me disculpan ―se excusó y camino a los baños del salón.

No había nadie dentro. ¿Cómo le haría para acusarlo de contrabando si los propios líderes del plantea se pondrían en su contra? Se enjuagó la cara. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? El era en gran James T. Kirk, si los lideres de Litta-hu no le creían al menos sabía que tendría a la Federación de su lado. Estaba siendo ridículo. Una voz le hizo voltear mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla de papel.

―No intente pasarse de listo, capitán ―dijo esa voz ―devuélvame lo que me robó el chico y no tendremos problemas. No creo que quiera que nada le pase a ese niñato.

Jim lo observó de arriba abajo, despectivo.

―No me diga ―dijo irónico ―es usted el que debe mantenerse alejado de nosotros. Se lo advierto Rilontek. Tal vez no se da cuenta, o no quiere aceptarlo, pero la Flota Estelar tiene un gran equipo y un gran poder. No me amenace estúpidamente. Cometió un gran error al meterse con mi tripulación. La defenderé hasta muerte. Sépalo bien. Le recomiendo no detonar la bomba. Podría encontrarse en una cárcel de la Federación más pronto de lo que cree. Aún con quien sea que fuese su hermana ―se dio la vuelta y salió de los sanitarios sin mirar atrás.

El resto de la velada fue bastante agradable. Después de ese pequeño encuentro, pudo conversar tranquilamente con Rillian, Lis'n y Spock. De verdad encontraba muy agradable estar con las alienígenas, aquellas hermosas mujeres no solo poseían belleza, sino que intelecto y una muy agradable personalidad. Jim deseó que su amistad prosperara, y que cualquier cosa que pasara con el medio hermano de Lis'n no les afectara. Aunque eso parecía imposible.

La tripulación regresó a la casa de los An-lehj bastante tarde. Subieron a sus habitaciones. Kirk podía sentir un poco el efecto del alcohol en su sistema.

―Bésame ―le pidió al vulcano aferrándose a su uniforme.

Spock ni corto ni perezoso, cumplió la petición de Jim.

―¿Te he dicho lo sexy qué te ves en el uniforme de gala? ―le susurró el rúbio, pasando sus besos de la boca del pelinegro a sus orejas puntiagudas ―Muy sexy…

―Jim ―susurró el vulcano ―no podemos, aquí no. Ladeó el cuello de manera que Kirk pudo acceder a él fácilmente.

―¿Por qué no? ― demandó el humano, comenzando a acariciar la piel bajo el uniforme de Spock.

―Hay un ochenta y cinco punto cuatro por ciento de probabilidades de que alguien nos escuche.

―La tripulación está al otro lado de la mansión

―replicó Jim succionando el lóbulo de una oreja puntiaguda.

―Pero Rillian y Lis'n comparten la habitación de al lado. No considero correcto hacer esto mientras estamos en misión. Mucho menos con ambas en un rango de audición cercano.

―Nunca hay tiempo para nosotros ―se quejó Kirk, bajando sus brazos lentamente y separándose de quitó en uniforme un poco brusco, tirándolo al suelo.

El vulcano lo recogió en silencio mientras su t'hy'la se dirigía hacia la gran cama, tan solo en ropa interior y visiblemente molesto. Quitó las sabanas de un lado de ella y se sumergió en estas, enroscándose hacia un lado.

―Buenas noches ―espetó

Spock no contestó, aunque Kirk no esperaba que lo hiciera. El moreno se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la ropa y doblarla cuidadosamente. Puso ambos uniformes en las maletas, saco los que utilizarían al día siguiente y finalmente fue al encuentro de su ashayam.

Jim tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La molestia seguía presente, potencialmente incrementada por el ligero contenido etílico en su sangre. Un cálido brazo rodeó su cintura, y un delgado e igualmente cálido cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda. La mano descansó en su vientre. Acariciándolo lentamente. Cuando esta se acercó al borde de sus calzoncillos, Jim jadeó. Los dedos juguetearon un momento en el elástico de su bóxer. Finalmente, se colaron bajó la tela, acariciando suavemente el miembro ajeno que comenzaba a despertar.

―Si mantenemos los sonidos a menos de 35 decibeles* ―susurró el vulcano más roncamente de lo usual ―las probabilidades de que nos descubran se reducen a un 12.92 porciento

Jim jadeó.

―Sí

De pronto se volteó. Aprisionando el cuerpo de Spock con el suyo y besándolo violentamente. Un agudo gemido perforó sus tímpanos. Kirk se separó de Spock, un poco divertido.

―No sabía que podías hacer esa clase de sonidos ―comentó ―pero me alegra saber que soy el causante.

―No fui yo, Jim ―aclaró el vulcano

―Entonces…

Otro gemido seguido de un golpe resonó en la habitación. Venían del otro lado de la pared.

―Al parecer no somos los únicos que queríamos pasar una noche juntos ―dijo mientras veía la pared con estupefacción.

―En efecto. Pero al parecer si somos los únicos preocupados por guardar compostura.

Kirk se bajó del vulcano. Escuchar los sonidos de las alienígenas era un poco incomodo. Spock lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos.

―¿Tu excitación ha disminuido, ashayam? ―preguntó Spock

―¿No te parece incómodo… hacerlo mientras ellas…?

Los ojos ónix, le dijeron todo. Kirk sonrió pícaramente y volvió a besar a su vulcano. Ya no había necesidad de cuidar tanto los sonidos.

…

Al día siguiente se despertaron al alba para reunirse con los miembros del concejo. Un pequeño salón en el parlamento les sirvió para ello. Todo marchaba perfectamente en Litta-hu. No habían tenido ningún enfrentamiento en un año y al parecer el índice de discriminación estaba bajando considerablemente. La evolución tecnológica estaba alcanzando lo que podría considerarse el mayor boom de su historia. Kirk escuchó todos los detalles con alegría. Sabía que no todo era perfecto, pero sin duda estaban haciendo un gran trabajo.

Los miembros del concejo los acompañaron a las coordenadas que usarían para subir a bordo, al terminar la reunión. Era tiempo de irse. Sus equipajes los esperaban. Junto con el resto de la tripulación, que no estuvo con ellos en la conferencia. Jim se volteó para despedirse de ellos. Todos le desearon suerte y estrecharon su mano con efusividad, así como a los demás. A Spock, únicamente le dedicaron el clásico saludo vulcano.

―Energía ―pidió Jim a Scotty

―De verdad fue un gusto conocerlos ―dijo Lis'n antes de que se transportaron

―Espero que la próxima vez que vengan usted y el capitán Kirk sean _bondmates _señor Spock ―dijo Rillian sonriéndole cálidamente al vulcano.

―Comparto su deseo señorita Rillian ―le contestó ―Larga vida y prosperidad

Kirk abrió la boca, tratando de preguntar. Otra vez con el tal _bondmate. _Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, la sensación de sus atómos descomponiéndose lo envolvió y de repente estaba de nuevo en la Enterprise.

―Me alegra que hayan vuelto, capitán ―dijo Scotty alegre

―Yo también señor Scott ―respondió un poco ausente mientras miraba cómo el vulcano tomaba ambas maletas.

―Iremos a dejar el equipaje y estaremos el señor Spock y yo en el puente en diez minutos ―avisó ―teniente Uhura, señores Chekov, Pulido y Robbinson; repórtense hasta el próximo turno.

Los nombrados asintieron agradecidos y se fueron.

Cuando Kirk y Spock llegaron a su habitación, Jim vio la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar.

―Spock… ¿Qué es un _bondmate_?

El vulcano guardo silencio mientras bajaba las maletas en la cama y comenzaba a desempacar.

―No me ignores Spock ―advirtió Jim ― dime qué es un _bondmate._

Spock se volteó y besó suavemente a Jim.

―Te prometo que algún día te lo diré t'hy'la ―se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta ―le veré en el puente, capitán.

―Pero yo quiero saber ahora ―exigió Jim

Spock salió.

―Vuelve

Kirk se asomó por la puerta.

―¡Spock! ―llamó ―¡Spock!

El vulcano no le hizo caso.

―¡No me hagas convertirlo en una orden! ―amenazó

Pero Spock ya no estaba. Jim volvió a meterse a su camarote un poco frustrado. Ahora no solo tendría un maldito regalo dándole vueltas en la cabeza… sino que ahora tenía una maldita palabra… ¿Qué carajos seria un _bondmate_?

* * *

**Nanoscópico:** Se refiere a una escala de visión de un nanométro. Un nanómetro equivale a equivale a una mil millonésima parte de un metro.

**Kilopascales**: Un pascal es la unidad de presión, sus componentes son newtons sobre metro al cuadrado. El prefijo kilo significa que esa unidad es mil veces más grande que su original.

**T´hy´la:** Hermano-amigo-amante

**Ashayam:** Amado/querido

**Las'hark:** Sol

**Decibel:** El decibelio (en España) o decibel (Latinoamérica), símbolo dB, es la unidad relativa empleada en acustica, electricidad, telecomunicaciones y otras especialidades para expresar la relación entre dos magnitudes: la magnitud que se estudia y una magnitud de referencia. Una conversación normal abarca alrededor de 40 dB.

* * *

**Sino eres Hikari-Spock puedes saltarte esto:  
**No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu review. El saber que puedo provocar a alguien la sensación de ver la serie es algo increible. Definitivamente debo estar haciendo algo bien. Mil gracias por tu review, de verdad. Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfutado de igual manera. Me hiciste emocionarme muchisimo.

* * *

**Santo. Dios… ¡No puedo creer la extensión de este capítulo! Escribía y escribía y escribía y no se acababa… al contrario… ¡Me faltaba más por escribir! En fin, espero que la espera (extensa espera) haya valido la pena… a decir verdad estoy sorprendida, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida… nada más para presumir les diré su extensión: 10,624 palabras… no se ustedes pero yo estoy orgullosa de mi xD… rompí mi propio record por más del doble.**

**Me encantó Litta-hu, no quería que se fueran de ahí… ese mundo me daba para mucho… pero lo que sigue será bueno también y necesitaba acabar esto de una vez.**

**Espero que no les pareciera tedioso el capítulo y más que les haya gustado.**

**No prometo fecha de actualización. Todo depende de la Uni, y la extensión de mi inspiración.**

**¿Merezco un lindo review? Es mi único sueldo y lo recibo con mucha alegría. No importa la extensión sino la intención.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera**

**Me encantó Litta-hu, no quería que se fueran de ahí… ese mundo me daba para mucho… pero lo que sigue será bueno también y necesitaba acabar esto de una vez.**

**Espero que no les pareciera tedioso el capítulo y más que les haya gustado.**

**No prometo fecha de actualización. Todo depende de la Uni, y la extensión de mi inspiración.**

**¿Merezco un lindo review? Es mi único sueldo y lo recibo con mucha alegría. No importa la extensión sino la intención.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera**


End file.
